Cuando La Venganza se Convierte en Amor
by Mercury233Mizuno
Summary: A veces huir de algo es tentador, pues puedes huir de todo pero de lo que no puedes es huir del destino, Haruka y michiru se concen por un ineesperado accidente q causará q una fastidie la vida d la otra y es qquiera vengarse. Q pasara cuando su deseo de venganza se convierta en amor por la persona q a fastidiado su vida?
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores un gusto leernos de nuevo, Les deseo un Feliz Año y Muchas bendiciones. Para losque siguen mi otra historia "El primer Amor de Haruka" les ofresco una disculpa por no haberla actualizado espero hacerlo pronto, por mie tras les dejo esta otra q me surgio de un momento donde no tenia q hacer en mi trabajo espero le guste y trataré de actualizar mis historias lo màs pronto q pueda. Declino los personajes de Haruka y Michiru no me pertenecen Son propiedad de Teguchi Naoko ellas solo son mis personajes favoritos q inspiran mi vida.**

**Un accidente puede cambiar la vida de dos personas.**

La vida para muchos a veces puede ser un misterio, pues el destino tiene extrañas maneras de ejercer sobre nuestras vidas complicándolas un poco, justo como hizo con la mía, el destino es como un juego de azar no importa si es buena o mala deberás jugar con la mano que te toca. Y por qué digo esto bueno muy simple he aprendido que a veces el destino se empeña tanto en darnos cosas que no entendemos o que simplemente nos une a la persona menos esperada, para que entienda mi punto de vista les explico mi vida era tan simple, sencilla y sin complicaciones, bien para que no piensen que tengo todo lo que quiero, pero la verdad es que si quiero todo lo que tengo, lo que quiero decir es que soy un joven universitaria de clase media que trabaja y lucha por todo lo que quiere, lo que tengo es gracias al esfuerzo que mis padres que hicieron todo para ayudarme y darme los estudios básicos necesarios; dejándome en cuenta que no podían darme algo mas aunque así ellos lo desearan, pero que si yo quería y conseguía seguir estudiando ellos me apoyarían en todo cuanto pudieran. Y así fue conseguí graduarme de la preparatoria con las mejores calificaciones de mi generación; logrando que me otorgaran una beca en una de las mejores y más prestigiosa de las universidades de Tokio en la carrera de mi elección, todo iba de maravilla a los poco días de la graduación fui a registrarme en la universidad, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en un taller de mecánica automotriz que está muy cerca de la universidad y en mis ratos libres gano dinero extra corriendo en las calles en carreras clandestinas, sé que es peligroso pero correr es algo que me apasiona pero también es cierto que necesito el dinero, y el que gano en las carreras no está de más para poder costear mis estudios y con ello también poder ayudar un poco a mis padres.

Bueno parece me desvié del tema y volviendo a él voy a contarles una pequeña reseña del porque mi vida se complicó, y paso de ser tan solo una simple rutina diaria a un torbellino y como de por un accidente todo cambio justo después de conocerla a ella, y quien es ella? La persona con la que un día tropecé y volvió mi vida un eminente caos. Pero aun así no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado desde que la conocí, incluso si alguien a pareciera y me dijera que podría hacer desaparecer el último año de mi vida, es algo que no cambiaría por nada; aunque volviera a pasar por el mismo infierno una y otra vez es algo que simplemente no me importaría, no sin con eso puedo estar cerca de ella, y es que sentirla y quererla cerca tan solo se volvió sin darme parte de mí, aunque suene masoquista pues cabe resaltar que ella ha hecho en estoy días de mi vida un infierno; así fue y ahora no cambiaría nada y por nada el hecho de amanecer cada mañana, cada día de la semana por el resto de mi vida junto a mi enérgica, orgullosa, prepotente, egocéntrica y caprichosa sirena, y así con ella poder comenzar y terminar mis días viéndome y perdiéndome en el azul profundo de su mirada, una mirada que me hace perderme como cuando veo la inmensidad del mar.

Y todo comenzó como un inesperado accidente que en un principio atrajo el caos a mi vida, siguió como un camino a oscuras que poco a poco se ilumina; pero en mi caso no de la mejor manera, pues me ilumino para vengarme de mi dulce incordio y esa venganza termino siendo tan duce como su corazón, ya que sin notarlo mientras y quería e intentaba vengarme de quien había vuelto mi vida un infierno más me hundía en el inmenso mar de sus ojos; cautivándome poco a poco para inconscientemente ir cambiando todo lo que quería hacer… Una fría y dura venganza para ti quien transformo mi vida en un infierno, pero que en su lugar resulto… Una venganza dulce, tan dulce como tú. Parece que resulto cierto eso que dicen de que: La venganza es un placer que solo dura un día, porque después de intentarlo el primer día todo en mi cambio.

**Gracias por Leer Espero les haya gustado. Esto es solo la introducción espero actualizarla pronto. El proximo cap. Lleva por nombre "El Encuentro" aqui es donde empieza a contarse la verdadera historia espero le guste cualquier cosa comenten acepto comentarios, criticas opiniones y sugerencias, la seguda historia q escribo espero ir mejorando mis fallas. Bueno nos leemos pronto, Hasta luego. Cuidense!**

2


	2. Chapter 2 El Encuentro

**Hola chic s aqui les traigo un capítulo más espero twener un poco más de tiempo en estos días paraactualizar un poco màs seguido. Ha por cierto creo q ya lo notaron y para los q no este fic no tiene nada q veer ni con el anime, ni con el manga de Sailor Moon solo utilizos los personajes de Haruka, Michiru y las demàs por este fue el primer anime q vi y me cambio la vida totalmente reealmente lo amo y estas chicas siempre han sido mis favoritas. Los personajes no mepertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Teguchi pero me inspire en una historia y no los pude dejar de utilizar para ya lo hice largo d nuevo mejor los dejo q lean. Gracias por Leer!**

**Capítulo I. El Encuentro**

_**A veces huir de algo es tentador, pues puedes huir de todo pero de lo que no puedes es huir del destino, en mi destino estaba conocerte y ahora le agradezco a la vida haberte puesto en mi camino.**_

**POV Haruka**

Soy Haruka Tenou tengo 23 años curso segundo ciclo de último año de universidad en la carrera de diseño automotriz, durante toda mi estadía en esa universidad había sido sumamente tranquila, había conseguido pasar desapercibida durante todo ese lapso de tiempo y por suerte ya estaba por terminar, el motivo del porque estoy tan tranquila de no haber llamado nunca la atención de mis compañeros es muy simple soy una chica normal promedio que asiste por medio de una beca a una de las universidades más prominentes de Japón en donde solo asisten niños ricos consentidos que creen que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, y con mi referencia de normal la verdad es que ni tanto, pues mi apariencia no es como la de todas la chicas ya que tiendo a llevar mi cabello corto y con vestimentas un tanto masculinas que me hacen parecer como si yo fuera un chico, muy apuesto por cierto rubio y ojos verdes la envidia de muchos de mis compañeros pues con la mayoría he logrado llamar la atención de sus novias, qué pensarían o que harían si superan que a quién envidian y por quién suspiran creyendo un sueño de príncipe es más ni menos que una chica, bueno la verdad no importa, no visto así por nada en especial solo que más cómodo y para mi trabajo es un beneficio vestir así, pues trabajo en un taller de mecánico y en mis ratos libres participo en carreras de motocross, por eso y mi apariencia a todos les resulta fácil confundirme con un chico, y la verdad no me molesta y tampoco interesa lo que piensen al respecto, aunque me resulta muy divertido que simplemente no se den cuenta de que soy diferente a lo que ellos creen que soy, realmente es muy entretenido; pero bueno ese no es el tema, sino que estoy a punto de graduarme y eso me hacer estar muy feliz terminare mi ciclo de estudio en esta universidad de niños mimados sin haber tenido ningún cruce con ellos o al menos eso es lo que creía. Estaba a dos semanas de iniciar el último ciclo de clases en la universidad, iba camino al trabajo que en vacaciones era a tiempo parcial cuando por un inesperado accidente mi tranquila y pacifica vida cambio…

**Fin POV Haruka**

**POV Michiru**

Soy Michiru Kaiou tengo 23 años curso segundo ciclo de último año en la carrera de Música y Arte en una de las más renombradas y prestigiosas universidades de todo Japón, que además tiene el honor de contar con mi hermosa presencia, ya que no solo soy la heredera de una de las familias más prominentes de la ciudad poseo un talento innato para las artes, toco el violín como pocos y un don para la pintura inigualable catalogándome como la artista más joven del siglo, soy como se dice perfecta pues a lo anterior también podemos sumarle que soy la campeona nacional y regional de natación, si no cabe duda soy uno de los seres más perfectos que pueda existir y ni hablar de mi físico los medios me han catalogado como uno de los rostros más hermosos de Japón, tanto así que en la universidad en la que estudio diariamente recibo cartas donde tanto chicas como chicos se me declaran diciéndome que harían cualquier cosa por estar conmigo, y como no; si no solo se estarían llevando a una hermosa joya, sino también a uno de los mejores partidos de la región; puesto que mis padres son grandes empresarios que ha logrado levantar un emporio, razón por la cual muchos se acercan a mí, para buscar algún tipo de beneficio para ellos o sus familias. Todos los que se me acercan son una bola de hipócritas a los que siempre tengo fingir soportar, y para quedar bien todos ellos hacen lo que yo digo; como cuando yo quiero, todo lo que digo para ellos es como un deseo que tienen que cumplir, es como ya lo dije todo es por quedar bien conmigo y de esa manera quedan bien con mis padres. Esa era la rutina de mi vida el día en que por un inesperado accidente me topé con un chico orgulloso y prepotente como no había conocido a ninguno, creí que solo era un idiota más por las calles, pero resulto que bueno no era un chico si no una chica que parecía uno y que para colmo éramos compañeras de la misma universidad y que sin más parecía que era el única en todo el lugar que no se desvivía por atenderme o cumplir mis absurdos caprichos, es más parecía ni siquiera conocer quién era yo; pero como se atreve a ignorarme definitivamente tendré que enseñar cómo tratar a una eminencia como yo.

**Fin POV Michiru**

Todo comenzó para las vacaciones de verano todo transcurría normal en la vida de Haruka y Michiru, sus rutinas diarias eran siempre las mismas. Michiru aprovechaba sus vacaciones para tomar clases de pintura y música en el conservatorio central de la ciudad de Tokio, mientras que Haruka aprovechaba para trabajar a tiempo parcial y competir más a menudo ambas chicas seguían con sus rutinas sin tener siquiera la mínima idea que sus caminos se cruzarían. Pero no puedes ir contra el destino cuando este decide que es tiempo de actuar actúa y estas chicas no imaginaban que el destino se encargaría de juntarlas por medio de una manera peculiar.

Una mañana de viernes todo parecía de lo más normal Michiru se preparaba para iniciar su día en el conservatorio y Haruka se preparaba para ir a su trabajo, bueno eso sería cuando despertara pues eran más de las ocho y ella seguía tan profunda dormida como si no hubiera mañana, (Bueno ya saben que eso de madrugar a ella simplemente no se le da :P) sin la mínima intención de despertar.

"Haruka llegaras tarde" Gritaba Makoto desde la cocina del departamento, a lo que Haruka solo atino a darse vuelta y cubrirse con las sabanas por completo. "Son más de las ocho que no piensas ir a trabajar?" volvió a gritar la chica. (Makoto es la Roomate de Haruka y su mejor amiga de toda la vida Makoto estudia gastronomía en la universidad de Azabu Juuban habían decidido ir a vivir juntas para aliviar un poco las tensiones económicas de los que significaba ser independiente, así ellas se ayudaban la una a la otra y no dejaban de compartir tiempo juntas por el hecho de estar en diferentes universidades y en distintas carreras, siempre podían volver a casa y estar seguras de que tendrían siempre la compañía de la otra. Siempre habían sido inseparables, se cuidaban la una a la otra al punto de sobre protegerse lo que en muchas ocasiones dio paso a muchos malos entendidos y si a eso le suman el hecho que después de graduarse del instituto superior decidieron ir a la universidad y compartir un departamento, bueno eso dio traspié sin duda que aquellos que no tenían quehacer con sus vidas tomaran con una afirmación todo lo que se decía de ellas y más si ellas en vez de negar nada seguían la corriente.)

"Cielos, siempre es lo mismo con ella" decía la pelicastaña sonriendo al ver las acciones de su rubia compañera, era la misma rutina de siempre Haruka trasnochaba por las carreras y a la mañana siguiente era casi imposible despertarla, eran casi cerca de las 8:15 am y Haruka debía estar en el taller a las 9:00 am, así que debía hacer que se despertara pronto o tendría problemas por llegar tarde; una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por los labios de la pelicastaña contempló así a su compañera durante unos segundo y luego se dirigió a la cocina, lleno una jarra con agua fría y regreso a la habitación de la rubia sin hacer ruido alguno se paró justo frente a su cama a la altura de su cara y vertió el agua sobre ella causando inmediatamente un salto precipitado y muchas maldiciones de parte de su amiga.

"Con un demonio Makoto estás loca? qué planeas hacer… Ahogarme?" Gritaba una muy furiosa Haruka, mientras que su verdugo esta suelta en risas.

"Deberías ver la cara que pusiste…" decía la chica tratando de contener su risa. "Era digno de una fotografía lástima que no tuviera una cámara conmigo" concluía aminorando su despliegue de risas.

"Y encima de que tratas de matarme te burlas…" Haruka planeaba seguir discutiendo con ella, está realmente molesta pues había dormido muy poco y estaba por cuanto y más cansada, pero Makoto conocía sus alcances y aunque sabía que estaba furiosa por despertarla lo estaría aun luego por no hacerlo, decido que era hora de que Haruka se callara y comenzara a arreglarse para comenzar el día así que interrumpió el inició de su melodrama.

"Sera mejor que te apresures si quieres llegar a tiempo" dijo interrumpiendo la histeria de su amiga lanzándole una toalla y señalándole el reloj mostrándole cuan tarde era. "Además no sé por qué te sorprende" decía mirándola como quien no ha hecho nada malo. "Ya deberías estar acostumbrada esa es la si sabes que esa es la única manera en que dejas la cama y ya deja de perder el tiempo, mejor te alistas y te vas" dijo la chica dando por terminada la conversación y salió de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina dándole espacio a la rubia para alistarse. A las 8:30 am Haruka ya estaba completamente cambia y aun con mucho sueño pero se dispuso air a la cocina para tomar su delicioso desayuno comenzar su día, ya que sí con algo podía contar era con una suculenta comida en cualquiera de los tres tiempos para ello, era la ventaja de vivir con Makoto y que esta fuera una de las mejores de cocineras de su generación. Makoto la estaba en la mesa con los platos ya servidos esperándola para comer juntas como todos los días la vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta y termino por servir el café, cuando puso la taza de Haruka en su puesto y giro para ir a sentarse Haruka opto por abrazarla por detrás de manera fraternal y divertida.

"Eres la mejor amiga casi hermana que cualquiera pudiera y desearía tener" dijo dándole un beso en la mejía y soltándola para que tomara asiento. A Makoto le causo algo de gracia pues hace quince minutos habría jurado que se la rubia hubiera querido la habría matado por su peculiar forma de decir 'Buen Día', y no dudo en exteriorizárselo sabía que con eso la enojaría pero le gusta hacerla rabia además le había dolido el que Haruka reaccionara así, sabía que era por un arranque de enojo del momento y aunque no estaba enojada con ella le haría pagar muy brevemente por eso.

"Ahora sí ya no estoy ni loca ni tratando de matarte?" pregunto de manera tajante y fingiendo estar dolida. Haruka noto molestia en su amiga e inmediatamente supo que cometido un error, había lastimado a Makoto y eso era algo que debía reparar pues es chica era como su hermana y ella era su única familia, (desde que los padres de Makoto murieron después de haberse graduado del instituto superior Haruka se había convertido en lo más cercano a una familia para Makoto), no podía permitirse estar mal con ella y menos por uno de sus arranques de ira y ya que culpa tenia Makoto para terminar pagando siempre por ellos, Haruka avanzo y se puso detrás de la silla en la que la pelicastaña se sentó abrazándola a través de su silla de manera fraternal y protectora.

"Mako por favor perdóname…" comenzó Haruka sin saber que más decir o hacer aferrándose más a su amiga, sabía que con sus impulso algún día se metería en problemas y lastimaría a alguien cercano a ella pero nunca se imaginó que sería la chica con la que había crecido protegiendo como una hermana. "Soy una idiota Makoto por favor perdóname" continuo "No quise y no debí decir eso, sabes que te quiero, que eres importante para mí, cielos eres como mi hermana y aunque estaba molesta por tu forma de saludarme…" ambas rieron con nostalgia al recordar el episodio que había causado eso. "No debí decir ni gritarte nada de lo que dije" Haruka no sabía ya ni dónde meterse realmente estaba apenada con Makoto y muy enojada con ella misma por no medir las consecuencias de sus arranques y por otro lado Makoto ya no podía seguir conteniendo su risa por lo que opto en dar una palmadita en el brazo de Haruka que cruzaba por arriba de sus hombros.

Sin hacer más que eso se limitó a decir "Ya siéntate a comer o se te hará tarde" dijo mostrándole el reloj de pared que marcaba las 8:40 am.

"Al diablo con el trabajo Makoto no iré a ningún lado, ni haré nada hasta que esté todo bien contigo" decía desesperada al ver mientras se separaba y veía la reacción inherente de la chica. "No quiero ni puedo estar mal contigo Makoto eres parte de mi familia, por favor no dejes que esta idiotez de mi parte arruine todo entre nosotras" decía la rubia al borde de un colapso al ver que la pelicastaña no se movía ni decía nada, Makoto al percatarse de la desesperación de Haruka decidió terminar su pequeña venganza, aparte de que si no lo hacía tendría problemas pues Haruka era capaz de quedarse y si lo hacía podría perder su empleo.

"Ya Haruka en serio mejor siéntate a comer no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto" comento la pelicastaña.

"Pero Mako…" dijo Haruka pero fue interrumpida por Makoto.

"No es necesario por eso no tiene importancia nuestros lazos van más allá de una simple tontería Haruka" dijo la chica poniéndose en pie dándole un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y guiándola a la silla para que se sentara, a todo esto Haruka no había notado que su amiga no dejaba de reír y cuando lo hizo solo frunció el ceño y no dijo nada para no arruinarlo de nuevo.

"Realmente eres mala" dijo Haruka comenzando a comer.

"pero aun así me quieres no?" dijo con gesto divertido, al que la rubia solo pudo atinar sonreír.

"Te vengaste de mí y con creces…, creí que lo próximo…. que me diría… sería que… que te irías de casa" decía entre cortado casi atragantándose con la comida por lo rápido que comía.

"Te lo merecías tal vez así aprendes a pensar antes de decir o de hacer algo" decía la chica riendo al ver a su compañera comer tan apresuradamente. "Ves te dije que te apresuraras, ahora estas ahogándote con la comida y muy retrasada" Eran las 8:45 am cuando:

"Termine" Dijo la rubia como pudo termino de prepararse, se despidió de su amiga y salió corriendo al estacionamiento del edificio en busca de su transporte para ir a su trabajo a poco más de 25 cuadras de donde ella vivía, no era muy lejos pero tampoco muy cerca y menos para llegar en menos de diez minutos sin su propio trasporte.

Y allí en el parqueo la aguardaba su motocicleta, era un Suzuki GSX R600, con motor de 4 tiempos, 4 cilindros, refrigeración líquida DOCH de 16 válvulas 1 diámetro por carrera 81x63 mm, cilindrada 1299 CC con inyección electrónica capaz de desarrollas más de 300 km/h (Los siento chic s tengo afición por las motos y los autos y realmente no me imagino a Haruka en otro tipo de motocicleta =) Recuerden que aunque Haruka no es rica tiene la entrada extra de las carreras y la ventaja de trabajar en un taller).

Haruka monto su motocicleta y arranco a todo lo que da era una piloto extraordinaria y estaba segura que llegaría a tiempo iba por las calles a poco más de 100 km/h debía cruzar dos semáforos para llegar, cuando llego a al primero tuvo la suerte de que estaba en verde así que no tuvo la necesidad de aminorar la velocidad sin embargo al llegar al segundo (este estaba en cuadra donde se encontraba al conservatorio de la ciudad) noto que las luces cambiaban y que paso de amarilla a roja casi en un instante volteo a la acera percatándose que no hubiera nadie cuando lo comprobó aminoro la velocidad se subió a esta para no tenerse en el semáforo, pero no contó con que de uno de los autos estacionados frente al conservatorio bajaría nadie y justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, muy pocos como para hacer cualquier maniobra evasiva; vio bajar de uno de los autos estacionados a una joven que llevaba consigo un objeto que no supo cómo identificar. Haruka sonó el claxon de su moto para advertir a la chica pero era muy corta la distancia que las separaba y a la velocidad que llevaba Haruka era aún más complicada para hacer cualquier cosa, la chica giro al momento del claxon y vio la enorme motocicleta sobre la acera por instinto y reflejo soltó el objeto de su mano y solo atino agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza con sus manos. Al ver la reacción de la chica Haruka trato de no envestirla freno en seco haciendo zigzaguear la motocicleta logro esquivar a la chica pero no al objeto que ella llevaba, por la velocidad que llevaba la forma en que freno y el poco espacio que tenía para maniobrar a Haruka no le quedo de otra más que soltar la motocicleta sino quería irse a estampar junto con ella a un hidrante. Después de soltar la motocicleta se barrió como medio metro y luego rodo intentando detenerse causando esto que su cabeza se estrellara en la esquina de la acera, cuando dejo de roda se del estruendo que hizo su moto al detener de golpe en el hidrante, por fortuna llevaba el casco puesto debido a eso no sufrió mayor daño en la cabeza solo una pequeña cortada sobre su ceja derecha debido a que por el impacto ocasionado por el choque de su cabeza con la esquina de la acera el viso de su casco se quebró incrustándosele allí un pedazo del material quebrado.

"Maldición!" gritó furiosa "Justo hoy me tenía que pasar" dijo malhumorada quitándose el casco y encaminándose hacía la chica que yacía en el piso casi, casi en posición fetal, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la chica se agachó y palmo su hombro y le pregunto: "Estas bien? No te paso nada verdad?" pregunto esperando respuesta pero no la hubo la chica simplemente no sé movió, pero Haruka se percató que estaba asustada pues sintió un leve temblor cuando la toco.

**Pov Michiru**

Estaba bajándome del coche dándole instrucciones a mi chofer para cuando me pasaría me despedí de él como siempre; me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino pero cuando está a punto cruzar la acera para entrar al conservatorio un loco en motocicleta se subió a la acera, por instinto solo solté de mi mano mi preciado violín, me agache y lleve mis manos hacía mi cabeza juraría que casi quede en posición fetal, estaba tan asustada pues estaba casi segura que el idiota de la motocicleta me arrollaría que solo cerré mis ojos y me quede así. A los pocos segundos escuche el derrape de la motocicleta creí que me pasaría por encima, pero al parecer el idiota era buen piloto pues logro evadirme, sentí una ráfaga de viento pasar por un lado de mi creo que fue causada por la motocicleta que debió envestirme; sin embargo no fue así y en su lugar solo escuche un horrible crujido que no supe cómo identificar seguido de un estruendo de la motocicleta estrellarse contra algo. Escuche maldecir y quejarse al chico parece que no le causo mucha gracia que moto se estrellara, sentí como después de unos segundos se encamino hacía mi yo seguía paralizada y no me podía mover, parece que a mi estúpido cerebro se le había olvidado cómo reaccionar pues el chico me había hecho ya dos preguntas y yo seguía sin responder. Ah por fin mi cerebro se reconecto y me empecé a mover

**Fin Pov Michiru **

"Rey del cielo espero que no le haya pasado nada" pensaba Haruka al no obtener respuesta de la chica postrada sobre la acera. Haruka intento moverla pero al parecer por fin empezaba a reaccionar. "Gracias al cielo" dijo la rubia al ver que la chica empezó a mover hasta quedar sentada frente a ella. "Estas Bien?" volvió a preguntarle esperando que ahora recibir una respuesta, pero no la hubo en su lugar recibió una estruendosa bofetada. "Estas loca? Qué demonios te pasa?" dijo furiosa llevándose una de sus manos a su ahora enrojecida mejilla.

"Qué!?" dijo la chica. "Tú eres la idiota que se sube a una acera casi arrolla a una persona y yo soy quién esta loca?" Decía una histérica Michiru. Por alguna razón Haruka no se percató del artículo que utilizó la histérica chica para referirse a ella no supo cómo contestarle a la chica que tenía enfrente tal vez era por a sus ojos era una hermosa sirena a la que casi mató, así que parece que asumió que se lo merecía.

"Lo siento, llevaba mucha prisa y no…" Haruka empezaba a disculparse cuando de repente una escandalosa maldición salió de los labios de la hermosa chica.

"Maldición!, con un demonio no puede ser" gritó la chica al percatarse que su preciado objeto estaba completa mente destruido (Michiru era conocida por ser una persona que siempre se caracterizaba por estar sola, por ser distante, fría e insensible para con todos pero había algo que realmente amara y sentía eran sus preciados violines los que le hacían compañía en sus momento de eterna soledad). "Como piensas reparar esto" dijo tajantemente dirigiéndose a la Michiru se había percatado bien de los rasgos de la persona con que estaba interactuando ella era una artista después de todo y al observar detenidamente a quién casi le atropella cayo en cuenta que no se trataba de un chico como pesaba sino de una hermosa mujer rubia cuyos ojos color esmeralda causaban en ella algo que no podía descifrar, sumándole el hecho que también que recordó la había visto en la universidad, donde solo la había apreciado de lejos notando en su mirada prepotencia y orgullo algo que sin duda la intrigaba y lo que más lo hacía fue el hecho de recordar que esa mujer parecía no conocerla ni siquiera por error lo que ponía a Michiru a un más furiosa.

"Tú la mujer que casi me arrolla con la motocicleta" continuo Michiru captando rápidamente la atención de la joven rubia que por su expresión no esperaba que le adjudicaran como 'Mujer' Michiru comprendió que siempre era confundida con un chico en otras circunstancias eso le hubiera causado mucha gracia pero ahora estaba furiosa. "te estoy hablando cómo piensas reparar esto?" dijo de manera fría recogiendo el instrumento del piso y mostrándoselo a la rubia. "Como piensas responder por esto" Michiru se notaba entre dolida y furiosa al tener su preciado instrumento en tan mal estado, Haruka no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas primero porque estaba atónita y como no si todo el que la veía siempre creía que era un chico y esta chica de buenas a primeras la identifico como mujer, segundo no podía creer el hecho de que ambas casi pierden la vida en ese accidente y que a esa chica le importara más un estúpido objeto de madera y tercero porque sabía que había sido su responsabilidad y que de alguna manera debía responder por ello, pero tenía un problema no tenía como responder a pesar de limitada vida Haruka conocía de instrumentos ya que ella toca el piano gracias a sus destrezas había conseguido aprender del dueño de la tienda de música de donde ella vivía cuando era niña así que sabía perfectamente que lo que Michiru tenía en las manos era un violín y no cualquier violín sino uno de las mejores y reconocidas marcas en su fabricación.

"Buen en vista que no dices nada no me que otra más que llamar a mi abogado y demandarte por daños e intento de homicidio puesto que casi me matas" dijo en tono serio y frio sacando su móvil y buscando el número.

"Qué? No espera esto ha sido un accidente". Dijo la rubia por fin un tanto alarmada eso sería lo peor que pudo pasarle ese día. "Podemos arreglar esto entre nosotras no necesitas involucrar a nadie más y mucho menos a tu abogado" dijo sin saber que más decir solo observaba a la hermosa chica que en otras circunstancias no hubiese perdido la oportunidad de coquetear con ella pero a como estaban las cosas mejor era dejar ese pensamiento y buscar una solución a semejante embrollo. Y Por lo visto Haruka no reconocía a la chica ni por que salía en los periódicos y revistas con la niña prodigio sensación del momento catalogada como uno de los mejores partidos de la ciudad y menos se le cruzaba por la cabeza que era una de sus compañeras de universidad, ya a estas alturas eran más de las 9:00 am Haruka no se percataba de que era sumamente tarde para ella y a como estaban las cosa ya que más daba.

Intento calmarse y buscar una solución que no implicara abogador ni demandas. "Tranquilicémonos quieres?" dijo en tono más calmado tratando que la joven frente a ella también lo hiciera "Me llamo Haruka Tenou creo que no son las mejore circunstancias pero es un placer conocerte" dijo estirando su mano en forma de saludo, que después de un tiempo creyó no iba a ser retribuido.

"Michiru Kaiou un placer" estiro su mano para estrecha la de la rubia y al contacto ambas sintieron algo que no lograron comprender debido a eso soltaron sus manos como un respingo "Y como pretendes solucionar esto?" pregunto Michiru en tono serio volviendo a mostrarle su instrumento a Haruka. Era un hermoso violín Uthier ¾ (estos por lo general son categorizados como violines de estudio) que había sido reducido a nada.

Sin duda Michiru daba gracias a lo que fuera que debía darlas por no haber llevado su violín Klinght 4/4 (Estos son categorizados como violines de concierto, por lo general lo usan solo los profesionales. (Perdón me gustan los instrumentales de violín, cielos como se nota que no tengo vida social para saber esto jejeje les dejo la información para que sepan la diferencia y en cuanto a Uthier y Klinght son marcas reconocidas))

"Lamento lo que le paso a tu hermoso violín" se disculpó Haruka "Pero en ese momento me preocupaba más el hecho de no lastimarte a ti que a cualquier otra cosa" continuo captando por completo la atención de Michiru, sin duda esa frase había logrado captar su atención "Mira sé que fue mi culpa pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin hacer tanto escándalo no te parece?" preguntó Haruka a la expectativa de su respuesta.

"Bien tienes ¥1, 000,000.00?" dijo como quien preguntaba la hora.

"Qué?" Haruka pregunto incrédula.

"Eso que si tienes ¥1, 000,000.00" volvió a decir Michiru tranquilamente. "Si los tienes todo está arreglado ya que es el monto que costara uno nuevo" concluyó mostrándole el instrumento en mal estado.

"No hablaras en serio? No tengo tanto dinero" dijo la rubia algo asustada al ver que era en serio.

"Como puedes decir eso con esa clase de motocicleta?" pregunto Michiru expectante a la moto de Haruka. "Vas a decir que esa motocicleta no es tuya?" volvió a preguntar.

"No voy a negarlo si es mía" contesto la joven rubia "Pero es solo para cuestiones de trabajo no por hobby o diversión créeme no me sobra el dinero con aparentemente te sobra a ti" concluyo empezando a demostrar molestia en su hablar. "Y ahora no sé cómo demonios voy a repararla" dijo más para ella que otra cosa, Michiru alcanzo a escucharlo ultimo pero sin dudas no dejaría el asunto de lado ella sabía que podía comprar otro violín sin necesidad de llegar a nada con Haruka pero la imprudencia de Haruka y la soberbia y orgullo que se notaba ambas tenían no lo dejaría pasar así nada más, bueno incluyendo también que Haruka trataba como si fuera cualquier cosa y eso era lo que más le disgustaba.

"Entonces que vam…" comenzó Michiru pero fue interrumpida por un escandaloso grito de Haruka.

"DEMONIOS!" grito Haruka sin prestarle la mínima atención a Michiru algo que sin duda la molesto más, Haruka había visto su reloj y marcaban las 9:30 am sin duda estaba retrasada "Perderé mi empleo" se quejó y fue todo lo que pudo decir porque simplemente se quedó en blanco. Al escuchar la queja de Haruka Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida y comprendió la temeraria acción de la chica que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas a su parecer.

"Mira podemos arreglar esto en otro momento" le dijo Haruka esperando comprensión de su parte.

"Estas intentando huir?" fue la escuálida respuesta de Michiru.

"Claro que no" contesto un poco indignada por la falta de comprensión. "Tienes donde apuntar?" Pregunto Haruka a lo que Michiru solo asintió y saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma ofreciéndoselas a Haruka, Haruka tomo las cosas de mano de Michiru y comenzó a escribir. "Estos son mi dirección y mi número de móvil" dijo devolviéndole sus pertenencias "Puedes encontrarme ahí cuando guste y resolvemos esto sí? Por ahora de ir tratar que no me despidan porque si no, no voy a poder pagar mi deuda contigo y me meterás a prisión por todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir y no saldré de ahí pues ni siquiera tendré como para pagar un abogado" termino de decir con una amarga sonrisa, algo a lo que Michiru dio crédito y se limitó a asentir en símbolo que entendía

"De acuerdo te llamare o te buscare después" dijo en tono más sereno al ver la preocupación de la rubia.

"Ok, y de nuevo perdóname por lo de tu violín" dijo Haruka y salió corriendo rumbo a su lugar de trabajo.

"Oye y tu moto?" grito Michiru al ver que tomo camino dejando aun tirada la motocicleta.

"No te preocupes por ella nadie se la llevara así como esta" dijo girándose y deteniendo su marcha "Ya luego enviare a recogerla" concluyo y continuo su marcha y Michiru llamo a su chofer para que fuera a recogerla ya no tenía caso estar ahí al menos por ese día no y asistiría a clases.

Sin duda ese había sido un mal comienzo para ambas pero lo que estaban por descubrir era que gracias a ese infortunio conocerían a la persona más importante de sus vidas…

**Bien chic s espero le haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Janeth Haruka, Hitomi y todos aquellos q se toman la molestia en leer Muchas Gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto! Cuidence!**

**Y ya saben dejénme saber su opinión y/o critica/ sugernecia Gracias!**

7


	3. Chapter 3 El Comienzo del Calvario

**Hola chic s lamento la demora en serio q si pero e tenido complicaciones en mi trabajo q no me han permitido escribir, kiero aklarar q no es falta d inspiracion sino q karezco d tiempo. Por eso mis mas sinceras disculpas, se me complica un poco por q la historia es original no es adaptacion y debo darle forma para poder publicarla y logear captar su atención. Aki le dejo el sig., capitulo dond Haruka y Michiru deskubriran las vueltas q da la vida y como el destino juega en y con ella, el cap. es un poko extenso pero espero q sirva d kompensación por la larga espera.**

******** Cito la historia es obra d mi creatividad aunq no soy escritora ni estudiante d literatura tengo buena imaginacion o al menos eso espero xp. Declaro q los personajes d mi historia no me pertenecen son creación d Naoko Teguichi********

**Capitulo II. El Comienzo del Calvario**

_**No todo lo hermoso de la vida resulta siempre de buenos momentos, a veces los buenos momentos no son los más hermosos, pero sin lugar a dudas de lo bueno o de lo malo de mi vida el resultado del destino para mí fuiste tú, el regalo más hermoso que pudo darme la vida.**_

Luego de que Haruka se marchara y después de llamar a su chofer para que la pasara a recoger tuvo que esperar cerca de diez minutos para que poder ir a casa en ese lapso de tiempo Michiru se sentó en los escalones de la entrada del conservatorio observando aquella motocicleta que de no haber sido porque Haruka era una gran piloto ella hubiera terminado igual o peor que su violín. Mientras espera y observaba el lugar de la colisión pensaba en que si la rubia realmente mandaría a recoger su motocicleta o en si los datos que le dejo eran realmente de ella, Michiru no dejaba de pensar en que podría ser un treta de la joven ojos color esmeralda para escapar y eludir los problemas, pero a los cinco minutos de estar esperando y de que Haruka hubiese desaparecido vio como llego una camioneta con la distintiva de un taller mecánico que no supo identificar, observo detenida mente y vio bajar a dos chico de dicha camioneta dirigiéndose exclusivamente a la motocicleta viendo como la recogían y la cargaban en la camioneta. Michiru no supo que pensar pues ningún servicio de grúas era tan eficiente como para llegar cinco minutos después de un accidente y menos aún el que supieran exactamente dónde y qué debían ir recoger, Michiru estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho que los chicos comenzaban a conversar.

"Demonios Tai parece que Haruka esta vez tuvo mucha suerte" decía el chico de cabello blanco, mientras ayudaba al chico castaño con la moto. "Nunca había visto que destrozara la motocicleta de esta manera y menos por no poder eludir un obstáculo que se cruzara en su camino" volvió a decir el chico.

'_Un obstáculo?'_ pensó _Michiru 'Como se atreve a verme como un simple obstáculo, como si fuera cualquier cosa'_ decía Michiru para sí misma tratando de no ser escuchada pues solo estaba unos escasos metros de los chicos que recogían la motocicleta de la acera.

"Pues no creo que haya sido un obstáculo cualquiera" decía el pelicastaño "Nadie destruye lo más sagrado para sí por cualquier cosa que se cruce por el camino" continuo "Debió ser algo o alguien de mucha relevancia para que ella derrapara y se estrellara de esta manera" concluyo el chico. Subieron la motocicleta a la camioneta y se quedaron especulando un rato de lo que pudo haber causado que Haruka se accidentara de esa manera.

'_Este chico no parece ser tan tonto'_ pensó Michiru (recordemos que Michí es un tanto ególatra al principio y tiende a encontrar simpatía a todo el que le rinda pleitesía) por el hecho de que parecía que él no se había tragado el cuento de Haruka de un obstáculo en el camino, sino había hecho referencia a que pudo haber sido una persona. Pero por que decir un obstáculo por qué no decir de una vez casi mato a una persona eso a Michiru le intrigaba y le molestaba más el hecho de que Haruka le restara importancia _'Ella es quien casi me mata y ahora resulta que soy quien se cruzó en su camino… aaah!' _dijo culminando con un grito que atrajo la atención de los chicos hacía ella causando que se sonrojara por la pena y el gran enojo que estaba sintiendo contra la rubia en esos momentos.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Michiru justo después de su frustrante grito, luego voltearon a verse entre sí y alzaron sus hombros restándole importancia a la chica sentada en la entrada del conservatorio. _'Demonios son unos tontos pero que se creen al ignorarme de esa manera'_ pensaba Michiru frustrada parecía que lo odioso de la rubia era contagioso y se lo había pegado también a esos chicos. Ambos chicos terminaron de recoger la motocicleta abordaron la camioneta y se disponían a irse, Michiru aún tenía en mano el trozo de papel que tenían los datos de Haruka volvió a verlo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que tenía más que una dirección de un complejo de departamentos de muy baja categoría a su parecer y un número telefónico que supuso seria el personal de ella, pensando en que tal vez la rubia optaría por no aparecer por casa y por no contestar su móvil se acercó a la camioneta para ver que otra información podía conseguir de la joven velocista. Lo primero en que se percato es que la camioneta estaba rotulada con el nombre de un taller muy reconocido 'Takeshi Auto-reparaciones' _'es un taller de muy buena categoría y dice que no tiene dinero para pagarme mi hermoso violín será que quiere burlarse de mí y evadir la deuda'_ pensaba un tanto furica _'No dejare que se salga con la suya'_ decía mientras meditaba y se acercaba a la camioneta pensando que podría hacer o decir para poder sacarle información a esos dos. Cuando la camioneta estaba a punto de moverse Michiru logro ponerse a su altura dejando ser vista por ambos chicos que quedaron más que embobados por la belleza de violinista.

"Disculpen me podrían decir si la motocicleta que acaban de subir a la camioneta pertenece a Haruka Tenou?" preguntó con fingida curiosidad, esperando una respuesta hizo una pausa y al observar que no la había por parte de ninguno de los chicos decidió probar con algo más. "Perdón por la descortesía no me conocen y no están obligados a responderme nada" decía en el tono más dulce que podía para llamar la atención de esos dos tontos a su parecer. "Mi nombre es Michiru Kaiou y soy amiga de Haruka" dijo muy cortésmente. "Si me acerque y me atreví a preguntarles es porque me preocupó ver el estado de la motocicleta y quise saber si Haruka estaba bien… Ella está bien verdad? No le ha pasado nada malo?" decía en perfecto y creíble tono de preocupación al cual los chicos no dudaron a responderle a la hermosa joven que estaba parada a un costado de su camioneta y más aún porque se había referido a Haruka como 'ella' y ellos eran conscientes que pocos sabían que Haruka era una chica, así que no dudaron cuando la hermosa chica ojos azules les dijo que era 'amiga' de Haruka, y pensaron que ella debía ser alguien especial para Haruka de lo contrario nunca le hubiera revelado su más grande secreto.

"Tranquila Srta. Kaiou ella está bien" dijo el pelicastaño sentado frente al volante de la camioneta.

"Ahora usted disculpe nuestra descortesía por no haber contestado antes" dijo el peliblanco pero nos tomó por sorpresa su pregunta y bueno a cómo están los tiempos…" el chico fue interrumpido por su hermano.

"no podíamos responderle nada sobre nuestra mejor amiga" dijo el pelicastaño interrumpiendo a su hermano.

'_Mmm. Con que mejor amiga'_ pensó Michiru para sí misma mientras escucha como seguían hablando sin siquiera tener la amabilidad presentarse _'Pero que este par no tienen modales'_ pensaba Michiru _'les he dicho mi nombre y no han tenido la decencia de decirme ni siquiera el de uno de ellos' _se decía ya un tanto frustrada por el poco miramiento de ambos chicos.

"Perdón por nuestra falta de educación usted se presentó y nosotros no hemos tenido la delicadeza de corresponder su gesto" dijo el pelicastaño un tanto avergonzado por su falta "Mi nombre es Taiki Kou y él es mi hermano Yaten, es un placer conocerla" concluyo en el tono más cortés que pudo.

'_Vaya al menos se acordaron que tenían nombre'_ pensó Michiru un tanto hastiada por la incómoda situación, pero si quería saber algo debía soportarlo. "Mucho gusto" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que simulaba muy bien que está muy a gusto. "Pero están seguros que está bien?" pregunto retomado su fingida preocupación por la rubia.

"Si no se preocupe solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza y una pequeña cortada sobre una de sus cejas pero es una chica fuerte y muy resistente a los golpes así que sí podría decirse que está bien" le hizo saber el pelicastaño.

'_Vaya estaba herida, creo que por mi enojo no me percate de ello, bueno al menos ya lo sé y sé que estará bien'_ dialogaba internamente. "Pueden decirme a donde llevaran la motocicleta?" pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

"Claro" dijo el pelicastaño. "la llevaremos a 'Takeshi Auto-reparaciones' es donde siempre la repara" termino de decir Taiki recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su hermano pues nadie debía saber dónde Haruka reparaba su motocicleta.

"Tranquilo hermano" dijo chico a su hermano. "No creo que haya problema al fin y al cabo ella sabe lo más importante" concluyo el chico haciendo que su hermano se tranquilizara un poco y captando ahora sí toda la atención de la joven aguamarina.

'_Lo más importante?'_ se preguntó Michiru por primera vez con gran curiosidad que no pudo reprimirla y sin más pregunto "Disculpe joven Kou que quiso decir con eso?" pregunto

"Decir con qué?" preguntó el joven.

"Con lo de qué sé lo más importante?" volvió a preguntar disimulando su gran curiosidad.

"Aah. Eso" dijo el chico "Bueno pues es por el hecho de que conoce el secreto de Haruka" contesto el chico sin tener la mínima idea de lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de Michiru.

"Se refiere a lo de que es una chica?" preguntó Michiru sin entender que tenía eso de importante.

"exacto" dijo Yaten continuando la explicación de su hermano. "Bueno creo que ya había notado la mayoría de personas confunde a Haruka con un hombre…" _'Y eso que tiene que ver'_ pensaba Michiru. "Y ella por ciertas razones prefiere no corregir ese error..." _'Insisto eso que tiene que ver' _se decía Michiru comenzado a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

"Lo que mi hermano quiere decir" interrumpió Taiki a su hermano "Es que debe ser alguien muy especial para Haruka…" no termino de hablar al ser interrumpido por Michiru.

" A qué se refiere con lo de especial?" preguntó Michiru, si ella gozaba de poca paciencia la curiosidad que sentía al estar conversando de la rubia con esos chicos definitivamente hacía que de alguna manera se le incrementara y soportara la incomodidad de estar parada contiguo a una camioneta y bajo el sol, en definitiva le intrigaba mucho la desconocida vida de la que había sido su compañera de universidad por casi cinco años, y no es como si se hubieran tratado durante ese tiempo si Michiru realmente lo pensaba bien ni siquiera se habían dado un simple saludo es más la rubia por lo que había visto con la breve conversación con Haruka a está ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que ya se conocían y mucho menos que fueran juntas a la misma universidad. Si definitivamente y por alguna extraña razón la curiosidad por saber más de ese torbellino llamada Haruka Tenou carcomía su mente y no podía intentar saber más sobre ella, aunque si era sincera con ella misma no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que quería saber con respecto a la joven que casi la arrolla.

"Es muy simple Srta. Kaiou" continuo Taiki "Haruka es muy reservada, le cuesta confiar en las personas, y no le dice a cualquiera su secreto, salvo que esa persona signifique mucho para ella" termino de decir con una sonrisa lo que dejo a Michiru con más curiosidad.

'_Con que reservada, pues por la manera descarada con la que coquetea con las chicas de la universidad no lo parece, o será estarán hablando de alguien más'. _Pensaba Michiru empezando a creer que habían estado hablando de otra persona._ 'Pero porque esta chica tendrá tanto misterio alrededor de su género?' _se preguntaba Michiru con una curiosidad que no había sentido nunca y con muchas ganas de preguntar sobre la joven rubia que casi la mata casi olvidando su primer pensamiento pues recordó que ya le habían confirmado que si se trataba de esa chica. _'Cielos no puedo preguntarle porque el misterio ya que descubrirán que ni siquiera la conozco y no querrán decirme nada más' _discutía consigo misma quedándose con la curiosidad y las ganas de preguntar más, en serio que nunca nadie antes le había despertado tanta curiosidad la 'Srta. Perfección' Michiru Kaiou así que mejor optó por preguntar algo sobre los datos que tenía en aquel papel.

"Ya veo" fue todo lo que dijo al comentario del pelicastaño. "Y serían tan ambles de brindarme su número de contacto para comunicarme con ella?" preguntó Michiru a lo que los chico solo volvieron a verse con extrañez pues si se suponía era su amiga mínimo tendría su número de móvil no?, Michiru se percató de ello e inmediatamente agregó: "Es que mi móvil se averió y perdí los contactos en el" dijo la chica observando el rostro de los chicos. "Y como no la he visto desde que finalizaron las clases se me ha vuelto imposible contactarme con ella, y bueno ya que el destino me condujo a ustedes me atreví a ver si podían darme su número de contacto?" concluyo la aguamarina siempre a la expectativa de la reacción de los chicos frente a ella.

"Claro Srta., no creo que haya ningún problema" dijo Yaten mientras revisaba la guantera en busca de algo donde anotar. (Sin lugar a dudas estos dos chicos no tenían ni la mínima noción de que sus acciones ese día solo serían un arma más que Michiru utilizaría para iniciar el calvario de Haruka). Una vez Yaten encontró donde anotar escribió el número de móvil de la velocista y también anoto el número del trabajo de esta, termino de escribir y le entrego el papel donde había escrito los datos de su amiga, Michiru lo recibió y como pudo comparo los números que coincidían _'Al menos si me dio su verdadero número, pero aquí hay otro de donde será?' _pensaba la violinista.

"El otro número es el trabajo de Haruka" dijo el peliblanco sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. "Por si no logra contactarla al móvil alguna vez puede intentar marcando ese otro número" concluyó el chico sonriéndole a la aguamarina, quien solo le devolvió un gesto que denotaba media sonrisa, pero por lo visto suficiente para aquel chico.

"Bueno Srta., tenemos que irnos fue un placer conocerla" Dijo Taiki desde el otro lado de la camioneta. "Si alguna vez nos necesita no dude en llamarnos estaremos encantados de servirle de ayuda." Concluyó el castaño arrancando el vehículo.

"Estamos en Takeshi Auto-reparaciones" dijo el peliblanco. "Y estaremos a sus órdenes cuando así lo disponga, que tenga un buen día Srta." se despidieron de ella.

"Gracias e igual fue un placer conocerlos" dijo la chica _'y no tienen idea de cuánto' _pensó "Adiós" se despidió de ellos pensando en todo lo que esos chico le habían dicho, habían muchas cosas que las veía ajenas a la Haruka que ella conocía de la universidad a la chica que había visto hace apenas un rato y la de la cual hablaban esos chicos, pues lo hacían con respeto y Michiru podría hasta jurar que con orgullo _'por la forma en la que hablan de ella es como si se sintieran orgullos de ser sus amigos y hasta juraría que la sobre protegen de alguna manera'_ pensaba Michiru ya se había vuelto a sentar en los escalones de la entrada, llamar a alguien amigo era algo que Michiru Kaiou jamás había hecho y nunca alguien se había expresado de ella de la forma en que esos dos chico lo hacían de Haruka, mediante seguía con su debate interno no le prestaba a tención al paso del tiempo no se había percatado que su chofer ya estaba muy retrasado mucho en volver por ella. Cuando su auto se acercó a la acera donde ella se encontraba apenas y pudo visualizarlo bien y cuando lo hizo y vio a Ryu su chofer solo se limitó a levantarse y caminar hacia el auto cuando entro en el Ryu intentó disculparse por la tardanza pero fue interrumpido por Michiru al decirle que se apresurara a llevarla de regreso a casa, cosa que le extraño pues si hay algo que nuestra Srta. Perfección no tolera son las impuntualidades, pero bueno aliviado de no escuchar un sermón por su impuntualidad se dedicó a conducir de regreso a la Mansión Kaiou, pero noto algo extraño que la joven se subió al auto sin nada cuando el claramente vio cuando la dejo la primera vez que ella llevaba en posesión su preciado violín. _'Sera lo olvido en casa y ninguno se percató? Quizá es por eso que me llamo para que pasara por ella nuevamente?' _Pensaba el joven conductor y bueno la curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia y se aventuró a preguntarle a la joven porque había decidido regresarse a la casa.

"Disculpe Srta., está bien?" pregunto el joven sacando a la Michiru de sus pensamientos.

"Si Ryu, por qué lo preguntas?" respondió la joven en tono apacible característico en ella solo para aquellos que gozaban de su sincera simpatía.

"Porque se me hizo extraño que me llamara al poco tiempo de haberla dejado" comentaba el joven con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, aunque Michiru no lo notaba si tenía personas que se preocupaban sinceramente por ella, el joven Ryu había crecido en la Mansión Kaiou junto con Michiru pero en condiciones muy diferente pues él era el hijo de la mujer encargada de cuidar de Michiru desde que era muy pequeña, él había sido su compañero de juego aunque siempre tuvieron claro que eran de mundos diferentes, especialmente porque la madre de Michiru se lo hacía ver al joven cada que podía; pero eso poco le importo lo único que el joven deseaba era jugar con su pequeña amiga, por alguna razón su único deseo era cuidar y proteger a Michiru siempre, él es dos años mayor que ella por alguna extraña razón siempre la vio cómo su hermana pequeña aparte que su madre siempre le inculco que siempre debía cuidarla y así era; solo que el carácter caprichoso y la mala influencia de su madre no le dejaba ver ni aceptar el cariño que el joven le tenía y el que ella misma sentía hacía él aunque no tuviera idea del por qué y aunque lo tuviera jamás aceptaría al menos en voz alta. (Según avance la historia conocerán porque Ryu (en este momento algo que ni siquiera él entiende); siente un cariño especial por Michiru y ella entenderá también él porque corresponde ese cariño fraternal que él le brinda, así conforme se desarrolle la historia ambos descubrirán una verdad que les cambiara todo su mundo, una verdad que le dará una lección de vida a Michiru sobre cómo ser más humilde, menos pretenciosa y amable con quienes le rodean).

"Ah por eso" respondió fríamente. "Solo tuve un pequeño percance con mi violín" volvió a decir en el mismo tono.

"Qué paso lo dejo en casa?" volvió a preguntar con algo de extrañez pues conocía a Michiru y no era de las personas que olvidan sus cosas y menos si eran importantes para ella como lo era su preciado violín.

"No" respondió nuevamente de la misma manera que antes. "Es solo que una idiota en motocicleta casi me mata y como consecuencia de eso mi hermoso violín sufrió todos los por menores" dijo tranquilamente como si comentara el clima. Al escuchar esto el chico se preocupó y freno en seco en plena carretera abierta.

"Cielos Michiru estás bien?" dijo preocupado y volteándose para ver que estuviera bien.

"Demonios Ryu qué tú también quieres matarme?" dijo algo histérica por la repentina acción del joven. "Y recuerda que no puedes tutearme a menos que sea tu día libre" completo cortante.

"Demonios Michiru quieres olvidarte de tus formalismos de Srta., por un segundo" dijo el chico en tono molesto por la actitud de Michiru, lo que hizo que la chica solo viera de manera sorprendida pues nunca se dirigía a ella de esa manera iba a recordarle su posición como chofer, pero vio en los ojos del joven un dejo de preocupación que la hizo quedarse sin decir, ni reclamar nada. "Michiru sé que solo soy tu chofer pero me preocupo sinceramente por ti" continuo en un tono más apacible que solo hizo que Michiru volteara su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera la penetrante mirada de aquel joven. "No puedes venir y decirme que casi te matan y que no sienta nada, crecimos juntos lo recuerdas?" le pregunto a lo que ella solo asintió. "Y un día mientras compartíamos y jugábamos te comenzaste a llorar de repente porque en el colegio te molestaban por ser diferente a tus demás compañeros, desde ese día Michiru te dije que serías como una hermana para mí y te prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti, que no dejaría que nadie te lastime" decía el chico mientras que de alguna manera había hacho andar el coche y lo había orillado para parquearse adecuadamente lejos del tráfico, Michiru solo veía atónita por todo lo que le decía ese chico era quizá la única persona que la protegía, con quien podía ser ella misma y reconoció que no era forma más adecuada de contestarle.

"Lo siento Ryu" comenzó a decir Michiru. "Solo estoy algo molesta por que destrozaron mi preciado violín pero no tengo porque desquitarme contigo" continuo hablando en tono sereno poco común en ella "No te preocupes no me paso nada, la idiota que casi me mata resulto buena piloto y logro esquivarme para no hacerme daño" concluyo siempre en tono apacible, sereno y brindándole un cálida sonrisa para quitar cualquier dejo de preocupación en el chico, a lo que él solo asintió y le devolvió sonrisa.

"Ok, pero segura que estas bien? No quieres que te lleve a otro lado ante de llevarte a casa?" pregunto acomodándose de nuevo para arrancar el coche.

"No te preocupes estoy bien vamos a casa" contesto cortésmente.

"Ok, usted ordene Srta." Dijo el joven poniéndose en marcha y haciendo reír a Michiru, realmente él era la única persona que hasta el momento realmente podía brindarle apoyo y sacarla de cualquier estado apático en el que se encontrara.

Llegaron a casa Michiru bajo del auto con ayuda de Ryu (ya saben lo típico la Srta., espera que su chofer le habrá la puerta), algo que no hacían cuando la madre de Michiru no estaba presente pues entonces solo actuaban como lo que eran dos buenos amigos, incluso cuando los padres de Michiru salían de viaje ella no viajaba en el asiento trasero del auto sino que lo hacía en el asiento del copiloto y durante ese periodo de tiempo no deja que Ryu portara el uniforme, algo por lo que sin duda a su madre le daría un ataque. Entro a la casa su madre estaba en la estancia cuando la vio entrar lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle porque no estaba en el conservatorio y tuvo que mentirle diciendo que habían suspendido las clases porque definitivamente no podía decirle que había estropeado el violín porque seguramente le armaría un drama. La Sra., solo asintió y dejo que su hija se retirara a su habitación donde término su día entre libros y pinturas, al caer la noche luego de cenar con sus padres y regresar a su habitación Michiru se preparó para dormir pero antes de acostarse tomo el papel donde tenía los datos de Haruka y solo pensaba la manera de la manera de que la joven piloto pagara su deuda y no intentara huir del problema, lo que sin duda Michiru no sabía era que Haruka Tenou no huye de sus problemas no importa el conflicto de ellos ella siempre los resuelve de la mejor manera afrontando todo tipo de consecuencias, miro el papel con detención y luego lo dejo en la mesita junto a su cama con el móvil sobre el para evitar se volara y se perdiera apago las luces de su habitación y se dispuso a descansar pues había sido un día muy largo y agotador.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño departamento de Haruka está recién estaba llegando a casa sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza ocasionado por el fuerte golpe que recibió al estrellarse contra los escalones frente al conservatorio.

"Es una lástima que Makoto no esté en casa ella sabría que darme para este maldito dolor de cabeza que me ha acompañado todo el santo día" se quejaba Haruka. Había sido largo y duro día, primero casi se mata y mata a alguien y como consecuencia termino con una deuda que no tenía idea como pagaría, segundo casi la despiden y tercero debido al accidente de principio del día estaba sin motocicleta lo que la mantendría alejada de las carreras por un largo tiempo lo que implicaría que todo se le complicaba para pagar su deuda contraída con la egocéntrica y caprichosa Michiru Kaiou. Luego de recorrer el departamento hasta la cocina y ver que no había nada preparado y siendo un desastre en la cocina opto solo por beber un vaso de jugo de naranja e ir a la cama y ver si así el dolor disminuía, y definitivamente debía buscar una opción diferente como entra extra de dinero mientras volvía a las carreras o de lo contrario le sería imposible pagar su deuda y segura mente la egocéntrica chica aguamarina no dudaría en mandarla a prisión por un simple violín.

"Tengo que pensar en algo o enserio tendré problemas" meditaba Haruka mientras cambia su ropa y se disponía a descansar una vez termino de preparar se para dormir se recostó en la cama y se durmió pensando en la bella y penetrante mira de la chica aguamarina que sin entender porque pensaba que podría perderse en el azul profundo de estos como si fueran la inmensidad del mar, con eso pensamiento que a su parecer eran absurdos pues la chica parecía una maniática obsesiva materialista se fue quedó profundamente dormida culpando al fuerte dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba por hacerle pensar tantas tontería a su parecer.

Pasaron la horas la noche transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo ambas chicas descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando el reloj marco las 5:00 am en la mansión Kaiou, Michiru despertó para iniciar su día y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su móvil y marcar el número de la joven piloto, la cual se encontraba en su habitación dormida sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba, mientras Haruka está en su cama acomodándose para seguir su apacible sueño Michiru terminaba de marcar el número de la rubia quien por la posición en la que encontraba al sonar su móvil despertó de repente algo asustada lo que ocasionó que cayera de la cama y generando que su dolor de cabeza del día anterior regresar con mayor intensidad.

"Demonios…" dijo Haruka buscando su móvil que no dejaba de sonar, al tomarlo vio la hora y que era un número desconocido "Quien rayos puede estar llamando a estas horas de la mañana?" se preguntó y recordó de pronto que Makoto le había dejado una nota que pasaría la noche fuera de casa porque tenía una tarea que entregar en la universidad y debía hacerla con otra compañera "Sera que le pasó algo a Makoto?" fue lo primero que pensó y dijo en voz alta, sin pensarlo más respondió el móvil.

"Hola?" fue lo primero que dijo con más preocupación que otra cosa.

"Vaya hasta que dignas a contestar el bendito aparato" se escuchó una voz un tanto irritada al otro lado de la línea.

"Perdón pero quién demonios eres?" respondió la rubia frustrada por la forma en que le habían contestado al otro lado de la línea.

"Qué ya te olvidaste que me debes un nuevo violín?" se escuchó la voz en el móvil.

"Dios ya viste la hora qué es?" dijo Haruka muy malhumorada. "Por qué rayos estas fastidiando tan temprano?" decía aún más irritada. "Cuando te dije qué llamaras creí que lo harías en un horario más decente, qué demonios quieres?" concluyo notablemente molesta.

"Primero que nada cuidado como me hablas" respondió de forma altanera "que tú y yo no somos iguales…" Haruka bufo ante ese comentario "segundo tienes una deuda conmigo y me aseguraré que la pagues" concluyo de la misma forma en la que comenzó.

'Esto será un verdadero fastidio' pensó Haruka. "Bien y que sugieres?" pregunto la rubia ahogando un bostezo.

"Primero que dejes de tutearme y segundo que vayas a trabajar" contesto la aguamarina con desdén.

"Lo siento mucho alteza, primero no sabía que debía rendirle pleitesía" contesto la rubia sarcásticamente "y segundo no puedo ir al trabajo" concluyo algo cabreada.

"Estas insinuando que no vas a pagarme mi violín" grito encolerizada.

'Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí' pensó exasperada la joven piloto. "Haber princesa cálmate" dijo la rubia en tono dulce, apacible seductor característico en ella para tratar de calmar la furia de Michiru. "No puedo ir porque si no te habías dado cuenta ni siquiera amanece todavía, y yo entro a trabajar a las 9:00 am, dije que te pagaría y es lo que voy hacer" dijo completo la rubia en el mismo tono dejando a una Michiru algo atónita.

'Me ha dicho princesa' pensó Michiru (en ese momento fue lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar) ignorando todo lo demás y sintiéndose extraña, no supo si fue lo que dijo Haruka o el tono en que lo dijo que causo sensaciones desconocidas en ella, aunque no lo admitiría la forma en que la nombro causo un efecto desconocido en ella, pues nunca nadie le había hablado de la manera en ella lo hizo y menos después de gritarle como lo había hecho sin duda la rubia causaba algo en ella que no comprendía pero sin duda descubriría que era.

"Ok" respondió una vez que volvió a encontrar su voz "Dices que entras a las 9:00 am no?" remarco la aguamarina.

"Si, así es" respondió la rubia. Por qué el interés princesa? Preguntó la joven piloto en el mismo tono que la vez anterior, pues que más daba ya estaba despierta y discutir con Michiru solo haría que su dolor de cabeza se volviera más insoportable, aunque por alguna extraña razón escucha la voz de Michiru era como un aliciente que le hacía olvidar su ligero malestar por ese instante, y en definitiva Michiru tampoco sabía porque el escuchar a Haruka hablar en ese tono le causaba tantas para ella nuevas sensaciones, ninguna de las dos intuía que el destino les estaría marcando el camino hacia la otra.

"Bien por ya que entras tarde a trabaja y que gracias a ti no podré asistir a mis clases de violín debemos pactar cómo y en qué cantidades vas a saldar tu deuda conmigo" dijo Michiru en un tono que todo aquel que no la conociera le haría temblar de miedo pues sonaba prepotente y furíco. Pero por alguna razón Haruka logro percibir en su tono que era más que fingido, que lo que decía no era lo que realmente no era lo que quería expresar, con tan solo escucharla supo reconocer que la chica aparentaba ser algo que no era eso le intrigaba e iba a averiguar el porqué de ese comportamiento.

"De acuerdo que sugieres?" pregunto Haruka en tono divertido que Michiru sin duda pudo notar.

"Se puede saber que te causo gracia?" regreso la pregunta en tono molesto.

"Qué no te han enseñado que una pregunta no se responde con otra pregunta?" le dijo la rubia soltando una pequeña carcajada.

"Eso a ti no te importa" contesto la aguamarina ya exasperada "Y dime que te cuso tanta gracia?"

"Tú" fue lo único que contesto y lo que hizo que Michiru activara su defensa.

"Te estas burlando de mí? Qué crees que soy una…?" Michiru gritaba al otro lado de la línea un sinfín de cosas sin sentido que por alguna razón divertían más a Haruka, pero la chica está llegando a un estado de dramatismo que si no lo detenía iba a terminar peor de lo que ya lo estaba así que opto por interrumpir su dramático discurso.

"Michiru" dijo una vez "Michiru" volvió a decir pero parece que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos así que: "Michí ya cálmate" grito la tercera vez que la llamaba haciendo que se escuchara silencio en la otra línea, sin lugar a dudas la rubia lograba paralizar a Michiru y ninguna entendía porque.

"Quien te crees que eres para habl..." Michiru fue interrumpida por la rubia que intentaba apagar el fuego que ella estaba creando.

"Haber princesa lo siento si? De verdad" comenzó a hablar Haruka en el mismo tono de hace unos instantes. "no quería gritarte, sé que no debía hacerlo pero no encontré la forma para hacer que te callaras" seguía hablando mientras que la aguamarina iba tranquilizando su coraje pues la forma de hablar de la joven piloto sin dudas apaciguaba su mal genio. "Lo que causo gracia fue el tono que usaste hace rato no tienes que fingir ser prepotente y fría" concluyo la rubia pero sin escuchar respuesta de la otra chica.

Una, dos, tres fueron las veces en que Haruka le había dicho princesa, tres fueron las veces que Michiru se estremeció al escuchar a la rubia bueno cuatro si contamos cuando le dijo Michí un diminutivo que solo sus más allegados a ella utilizaban. 'No puedo creer lo que ha causado en mi con una simple interacción telefónica' pensó Michiru no entendiendo aun que era lo que le pasaba al haber escuchado a Haruka referirse a ella de esa manera.

"Y que te hace pensar que no soy una persona prepotente y fría?" pregunto Michiru ya más calmada y con algo de incredulidad pues era la primera vez que un extraño le decía algo como eso.

"Tu ojos" contesto sin ninguna duda. "Tus ojos me lo dijeron"

"Mis ojos?" atino a decir en forma de pregunta. "Cómo que mis ojos te lo dijeron? Si ni siquiera me estás viendo?" Termino la pregunta.

"Te vi ayer por la mañana recuerdas?" pregunto la rubia pero no espero respuesta para continuar. "Tus ojos esos que tiene esa intensa mirada tan profunda como el océano que hace que cualquiera se pierda en ella" aclaró. 'Cielos estoy coqueteando con ella' pensó Haruka 'Esta coqueteando conmigo' Pensó Michiru al mismo tiempo que la rubia.

Michiru no sabía que pensar con respecto a la joven piloto y Haruka no sabía porque está haciendo eso lo único que ambas sabían era que de alguna manera se entendían y reconfortaban aunque no entendieran como ni porque.

"Ya deja de decir estupideces y te espero en el parque de Azabu Juuban a las 7:30 am" concluyo la aguamarina de una manera muy precipitada debido a la enorme ola de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, apenas termino de decir la última palabra colgó sin darle tiempo a la rubia de responder nada.

"Dios, sí que es compleja e insoportable" exclamo al notar que la chica le había colgado sin preguntar su opinión sobre la cita que ella había pacto en el parque de Juuban. 'Pero muy hermosa' pensó "Ya Haruka deja de pensar en tonterías que esta chica es una auténtica princesa caprichosa" se regañaba ella misma en voz alta "Una princesa un tanto vengativa que no está dispuesta a darte tregua" seguía pensando en voz alta 'Mira que llamara a las 5:00 de la mañana de verdad que está loca' pensó en sus adentros "Una princesa que está dispuesta a hacerte conocer el Calvario más grande de tu vida". Con este último pensamiento Haruka decidió levantarse del sofá donde se había sentado sin darse cuenta de cómo llego hasta ahí y restándole importancia de igual manera, se dirigió a preparar sus cosas para comenzar a arreglar se para ir al encuentro con Michiru porque estaba segura que si no iba las cosas se complicarían aún más princesa caprichosa.

Hasta aki llega este capitulo espero les haya gustado, tratare d no tardar tanto con el próximo. Me diskulpo por los errores de ortografia y gramtica q pude haber cometido. Gracias por leer mi historia, recuerde cualkier kosa pueden decirme lo q deseen sugerencia, correcciones, etc.

** Janeth Haruka

** Hitomi

** Hotaru Tomoe

** Kael Tenoh

** Viento Cortante

** Beln

**Osaka

** Tayyaba Noreen

** Harucino

** 2746

** Guest

Chic s Gracias! por dejar sus review son d gran motivacion para mi hace q kiera terminar pronto, bueno eso es algo q realmente deseo. Espero sigan konmigo através de la historia, Gracias! Por sus opiniones y palabras d animo, sigan dejandome saber q opinan d mi historia (Por cierto estoy pendiente con la actualizaciin de 'El Primer Amor d Haruka' espero poder actualizarla pronto) de nuevo Gracias! Por Leer

Gracias a todo! Nos leemos proto!


	4. Chapter 4 Esto no puede estar pasando

**Capitulo III. Esto no puede estar pasando**

_**En su mayoría la vida nos sorprende y nos presenta cosas que no podemos procesar, cosas que nos resultan increíbles que nos puedan ocurrir; será que esas cosas increíbles puedan ligarse a nuestro destino? Será que eso que nos es difícil de creer puede llegar a convertirse en lo mejor que nos ha pasado?**_

La mañana transcurrió y dio paso a un hermoso amanecer Haruka inicio su rutina más temprano de lo habitual, algo porque sin duda Haruka estaría sumamente furiosa por el hecho de que interrumpieron su descanso de manera abrupta y excesivamente temprano a su punto de vista, pero por alguna razón el que fuera Michiru que la despertara hacía sin duda que su furia se aplacara y solo se concentrará en que Michiru le había citado a las 7:30 am, no podía negar que estaba muy curiosa por saber el motivo de esa cita y extraña razón intuía que nada bueno saldría de ella. Las horas pasaron y se hicieron la 7:00 am Haruka decidió salir con tiempo suficiente, pues debía caminar y si bien no estaba muy lejos pero tampoco demasiado cerca, así que si quería evitar que Michiru la retara también por impuntual prefirió salir temprano y evitar mayores complicaciones que pudieran generar más problemas de los que ya habían.

"Dios de verdad espero que esto no se me complique más" dijo pensando en voz alta al mismo tiempo que salía del departamento sin siquiera notar que Makoto aún no llegaba a él. Mientras tanto en la pequeña plaza del parque se encontraba una muy malhumorada Michiru, no porque Haruka llegase tarde de hecho aún era temprano para eso, a ella se le ocurrió que Haruka al igual que ella estaría ansiosa por volver a verla aunque no sabía él porque quería hacerlo, había salido temprano de casa sin avisarle a nadie estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a ver a la joven piloto. "No entiendo porque siento la necesidad de verla" pensó en voz alta meditando en lo que le pasaba recordó lo que había dicho Taiki ayer durante su pequeña charla _"solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza y una pequeña cortada sobre una de sus cejas pero es una chica fuerte y muy resistente a los golpes así que sí podría decirse que está bien" '_él le había dicho que estaba herida' pensó Michiru "Debe ser por eso que necesito verla" volvió a pensar en voz alta "Necesito saber que está bien para que pueda pagar por mi violín" volvió a decir de manera fría pero lo hizo para auto convencerse, pues ese fue un pensamiento y expresión que ni ella misma se creyó, pues no deseaba admitir que la joven rubia de ojos verdes le preocupaba, así que decidió intentar engañarse descartando su preocupación por ella y forzándose a aceptar su ultimo pensamiento. Por otro lado Haruka caminaba muy exasperada por las calles de la ciudad algo concurridas, en definitiva el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba por el golpe del día anterior, su mal dormir, su mal despertar y el tener que caminar por tan alborotada ciudad sin duda la ponía de muy mal humor y si a eso le sumas el hecho de cualquier ocurrencia que se le ocurriera a la princesita caprichosa sin lugar a dudas ese convertía el día en uno de los más espantosos para Haruka. Iba llegando al parque cuando se percató que había una pequeña llorando en una de las bancas la vio con el uniforme del instituto Juuban y pensó que seguramente se separó de su madre mientras se dirigían al colegio, Haruka volvió su mirada a su móvil para comprobar la hora faltaba cerca de diez minutos para la hora pactada por Michiru pero no podía dejar a la pequeña sola en un lugar que para ella sería muy peligroso estar sola.

"Seguro tendré problemas por esto" exclamó y se dirigió a la pequeña. En ese momento no se percató que alguien la observaba Michiru había decidido caminar un poco para matar el tiempo mientras la joven piloto llegaba con ella. _'que está pensando es casi la hora pactada y ella se queda viendo quien sabe qué cosa' _pensaba Michiru sin percatarse que de la pequeña niña a la que Haruka prestaba su atención, viendo también que Haruka veía por todo su alrededor como buscado algo. _'No estará pensando en dejarme plantada'_ pensó la aguamarina muy exasperada caminando hacía la rubia muy molesta a reclamarle según ellas su intención de plantarla, hasta que se percató que Haruka caminaba hacía una pequeña que se veía muy asustada. _'Pero que hace?' _cuestiono la peliazul deteniendo su andar y prestando atención a lo que Haruka hacía.

"Hola preciosa" saludo Haruka a la pequeña poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. "Qué te pasó porque lloras?" le pregunto al tiempo ponía una de sus mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y con la otra tomaba sus manos logrando que la niña volteara a verla. La niña verla sintió un poco de miedo pues era un desconocido y sus mayores siempre le decían que no debía hablar con extraños. A todo eso desde otro extremo se encontraba una muy curiosa Michiru viendo la acción de Haruka que no sabía cómo catalogar, sin duda alguna Haruka sorprendía a Michiru en muchas maneras.

"Cómo te llamas hermosa?" pregunto Haruka muy dulcemente tratando de no asustar más a la pequeña. _'Pero es que ni aún con las niñas puedes dejar esa galantería' _pensaba Michiru mientras observaba la tierna escena desde el otro lado. La niña no respondía y al no hacerlo Haruka asumió que no lo haría, pero de pronto la niña si respondió.

"Mi mamá dice que no de hablar con desconocidos" dijo la pequeña.

"Tu mami es muy sabia al decirte eso" le respondió Haruka con una amable sonrisa que hizo que el miedo de la niña fuera menor "No todos los desconocidos son bueno y tan amables con las niñas y menos si son tan hermosas como tú" dijo dándole un guiño cosa que hizo reír a la pequeña y a Michiru también. "Me llamo Haruka" le dijo estirando su mano hacía ella. "Supongo que así ya no seré un desconocido" termino de decir esperando una respuesta por parte de la niña.

"Yami… me llamo Yamiko" dijo la niña correspondiendo el gesto de Haruka y tomando su mano en forma de saludo.

"Un lindo nombre para una hermosa princesa" dijo en su tono galante característico en ella pero sin malicia alguna como suele ser, la pequeña rio ante el comentario.

"Mamá suele llamarme de esa forma también" dijo de forma tímida.

"Bueno tu mamá no hace más que decirte la verdad" le concluyo. "Me puedes decir ahora porque llorabas?" le pregunto para ver si podía ayudarla.

"Es que iba con mamá hacia el colegio pero…" dijo entre sollozos como queriendo volver a llorar.

"No llores hermosa, si lloras te pondrás fea y no queras ser una princesa fea?" le pregunto Haruka haciendo la broma para impedir que volviera a llorar, la niña negó con la cabeza y limpio las peñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"No…" dijo tropezando con sus palabras, no pudiendo articular más.

"Mejor dime que paso con tu mamá?"

"Mamá se detuvo a hablar con una amiga en una esquina y yo me separe de ella, cuando quise buscarla ya no la encontré" dijo reteniendo las lágrimas pues no quería llorar más por el comentario que Haruka había hecho (Al final de cuentas cuando se es pequeño se cree de todo incluso que los unicornios existen así que pensar ser una fea princesa por causa del llanto no es la excepción).

"Así que te perdiste?" Pregunto Haruka, a lo que la niña solo asintió. "Bueno…" dijo poniendo se dé pie y estirando una de sus manos. "Vamos a buscarla, dime por donde estaba antes que te separaras de ella y empezamos a buscarla desde ahí, te parece?" dijo Haruka que obtuvo como respuesta un efusivo abrazo por parte de la pequeña, que se paró en la banca en la que estaba y se lanzó hacia la joven piloto.

'_Vaya parece que no solo en las mujeres mayores causa grandes efectos Tenou' _pensaba Michiru observando detenidamente viendo como Haruka sostenía a la pequeña y comenzaba a caminar con ella en brazos hacía donde ella le decía. Haruka camino con Yamiko hasta donde ella se había separado de su madre donde pudo observar a lo lejos a una mujer sollozar como buscando a alguien supuso que sería la madre de Yamiko, Haruka había bajado a la pequeña y la llevaba caminando de la mano cuando se percató de la existencia de aquella mujer volvió alzar a niña y señalo en dirección a la salida norte del parque.

"Yami… Por casualidad aquella de allá no es tu madre?" le pregunto al tiempo que señalaba a una castaña mujer muy hermosa y muy parecida a la niña que en ese instante cargaba. La pequeña solo estovo una dulce sonrisa que hizo que Haruka mostrara una igual de tierna bajo a la pequeña y esta corrió al encuentro con su madre, Haruka no se alejó quiso asegurarse que la señora si era la madre de Yamiko así que se acercó y le pregunto "Encontraste a tu mamá cierto?" La niña estaba aferrada a su madre y solo a tino a asentir, lo que le causó mucha gracia a Haruka. "Bueno veo entonces que mi misión está cumplida estas de nuevo con tu madre sana y salva así que me retiro" dijo mientras daba la vuelta para irse encontrándose cara a cara con una no muy feliz Michiru, si Haruka tenía una sonrisa en su rostro se le borro al instante y su dolor de cabeza el que había esto intentando soportar todo ese tiempo solo logro incrementar. _'Esto no puede estar pasando' _pensó la rubia intentando avanzar hasta la aguamarina, pero cuando dio el primer paso para encaminarse el grito de alguien la hizo detenerse.

"Haruka!" gritaron desde atrás a lo que ella volvió viendo a una pequeña que corría y se lanzaba sobre ella. "Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mamá" Haruka solo sonrió ante el hecho pues no podía hacer más había visto a Michiru y más había visto que no estaba feliz por hacerla esperar, así que se limitó a sonreírle a la niña y volteo a ver a Michiru aun con la pequeña en brazos, Yamiko era muy inteligente y noto que había algo entre el joven rubio que la sostenía y la chica que estaba al otro extremo de donde estaban. Haruka vio que Yamiko no dejaba de ver a Michiru y reacciono.

"No te preocupes bonita fue un placer ayudarte.." Haruka no termino de hablar cuando la pequeña la interrumpió.

"Creo que te cause problemas con tu novia" hablo la niña quien hizo un movimiento para que Haruka la bajara cuando lo hizo la pequeña salió corriendo hacia Michiru algo que Haruka le causo terror, pues conocía poco a Michiru pero parecía que tenía muy poca paciencia y estaba segura haría una rabieta frente a la niña. Cuando la niña llego frente a Michiru ella solo se le quedo viendo a la pequeña esperando que dijera algo pero esta solo la observaba y de ver que no habría nada por parte de la niña decidió hablar.

"Puedo ayudarte en algo pequeña?" pregunto Michiru en un tono dulce y amable que dejo a Haruka más que sorprendida. _'Juraría que nunca sería capaz de oírla hablar en ese tono' _pensaba Haruka al oír hablar a Michiru mientras se acercaba.

"Eres muy bonita" dijo la niña con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a ambas chicas. "tanto que pareces una sirena" termino de decir la niña algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir, Michiru bajo a la altura de la pequeña estirando su mano hacía el rostro de niña dejando un tierna caricia en su mejilla mientras la miraba con dulzura _'Vaya de verdad esa es la fría y ególatra chica que vi ayer' _pensaba Haruka al observar los gestos de Michiru para con Yamiko.

"Tú también eres muy linda" le decía Michiru mientras acariciaba su mejilla. "Eres toda una princesa" dijo Michiru haciendo reír a la pequeña y también Haruka aunque a esta no la viera. Cómo te llamas pequeña? Te puedo ayudar en algo? Pregunto Michiru curiosa de saber porque la niña se había acercado a ella de la forma en que lo hizo.

"Eres igual que tu novio" soltó de repente la pequeña dejando en estado de sorpresa tanto a Haruka como a Michiru pues ninguna se esperaba que la pequeña soltara algo así. _'Definitivamente tendré serios problemas después esto' _pensó Haruka, _'Pero que le habrá dicho Tenou a la pequeña' _pensó Michiru a un tiempo. "Por qué lo dices bonita?" pregunto Michiru esperando con ansia la respuesta por parte de la Pequeña Yami, dejando a un más sorprendida a Haruka por no haberle negado a la niña el hecho de que no eran pareja.

"Porque él también dice que soy como una princesa y usa frases lindas conmigo igual que tu" decía la niña mientras Michiru volteaba a ver a Haruka con ojos de sentencia. La niña observo como Michiru veía a Haruka y siento aun pequeña y sin conocer realmente lo que pasaba entre ella la niña figuro que Michiru estaba molesta con Haruka por llegar tarde a su cita, aunque no era una conjetura tan perdida. "No vaya a enojarte con él" dijo la pequeña captando nuevamente la atención de ambas.

"Por qué crees que estoy molesta con él?" pregunto Michiru volviendo a dejar una suave caricia sobre la mejilla de la pequeña.

"Porque lo estás viendo feo" contesto la pequeña con un gesto que Michiru causó mucha gracia. "Él no llego tarde porque quiso, él llego tarde porque se detuvo a ayudarme, me separe de mi mamá y me perdí él me encontró y me ayudo a encontrar a mamá" dijo la pequeña señalando hacia donde estaba una señora muy parecida a ella.

"No te preocupes princesa" contesto Michiru con una dulce sonrisa en su rosto lo que enserio dejaba a Haruka muy confundida "No estoy molesta con él por tu culpa, es solo que ayer discutimos porque me hizo algo muy feo pero no tiene que ver contigo"

"Pero igual pienso que no deberías molestarte con él, bueno tengo que irme mi mamá me espera" termino de decir la niña.

"Bueno princesa fue un gusto conocerte" le dijo Michiru acercándose a la niña regalándole un beso en la mejilla algo que sin duda había dejado aún más desconcertada a Haruka y hablando lo que era cualquiera que conociera a Michiru se quedaría igual que la rubia.

"Por cierto ahora que recuerdo no te dije mi nombre" dijo la niña luego de recibir el beso de Michiru "Soy Kitagawa Yamiko, perdón si cause problemas" dijo la niña acercándose a Michiru que se había puesto a su altura para darle el beso.

"No te preocupes él y yo hablaremos y todo está bien ahora ve con tu mami si?" dijo Michiru acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

"No me dirás tu nombre?" pregunto con inocencia.

"Eres muy inteligente nunca pierdas eso princesa, me llamo Michiru y como dije fue un gusto haberte conocido" le respondió a la pequeña niña.

"Un placer conocerte Michiru, ahora me tengo que ir gracias por prestarme a tu novio" le contesto la pequeña con inocencia, pero al tiempo dejando sin palabras a ambas chicas "Tú Haruka cuídala o te la ganaran" sentenció la pequeña a la rubia, a lo que Haruka solo pudo sonreír para luego volver a ver a Michiru que no parecía nada feliz. "Bueno ya me voy gracias por todo Haruka" la niña hizo señas a Haruka para que la cargara y así lo hizo 'Se ve muy tierna con la niña en brazos' pensó Michiru 'Deja de pensar tonterías' se regañó mentalmente. Una vez Yamiko estuvo en brazos de Haruka la niña se colgó a su cuello y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la rubia "Gracias por haberme ayudado a encontrar a mi mamá y perdón por los problemas que te cause" le dijo la pequeña.

"no te preocupes, todo está bien lo bueno es que logramos encontrar a tu mami y ahora iras tranquila a casa con ella" respondió Haruka con una sonrisa mientras la bajaba, la niña asintió se despidió de las chicas y fue corriendo donde su mamá la esperaba. Por otro lado la rubia sabía que debía enfrentarse a la furia de la aguamarina, así que decidió comenzar con su disculpa antes que esta empezara con uno de sus berrinches.

"Michiru, princesa ('porque se revuelve todo en mi cuando me dice así' pensó Michiru) lo siento no quise llegar tarde pero cuando vi a la niña sola en el parque no podía dejarla y yo…" se justificaba Haruka.

"Pudiste llamar" interrumpió la aguamarina.

"Lo sé y lo siento pero olvide mi móvil" dijo la rubia.

"Déjate de excusas y sígueme" dijo Michiru en tono frio y haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera 'Ya decía yo que lo de hace un rato no era más que una pantalla' pensó Haruka emprendiendo camino tras Michiru pensando en que era lo que la egocéntrica princesa quería ahora de ella.

Michiru camino con Haruka a su espalda dirigiéndola hasta una cafetería que estaba cerca del parque, entraron se sentaron un chico muy apuesto las recibió fue su mesero en ese tiempo, Haruka percibió las miradas del chico para con la violinista sin entender porque de alguna manera eso le molestaba y terminó mandándole miradas asesinas al pobre chico 'que tiene esta chica que me molesta que alguien más que no sea yo la mire de esa manera, demonios Haruka en que estás pensando?' se reprochaba la joven rubia. Michiru tomo la iniciativa pidió algo para desayunar junto con Haruka mientras pensaba que decirle a esta pues realmente no tenía una excusa viable para estar allí lo que tenía que decirle podo haberlo hecho en otro momento y sin la necesidad de que hubiese sido tan pronto, ya que sabía que la joven piloto no contaba con los recursos para propinarle un pago en ese momento, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que si se suponía no tenía los recursos económicos para pagar su violín; como iba a ser posible que reparara su motocicleta si había quedado bastante dañada y más aún en cuanto al pago de honorarios al talle de mecánica. El joven mesero llego con la orden pedida por Michiru ya había pasado un rato y ninguna decía nada solamente se limitaban a verse de vez en cuando y a ver pasar a las personas por la ventana de la cafetería.

"Deberías comer o se te enfriara la comida y ni siquiera pienses en decirme que no, solo come luego hablaremos" comenzó a hablar en tono amable pero al ver que Haruka iba a decir algo cambio su tono por uno más serio y frio por lo que la joven piloto no pudo decir nada, se limitó a asentir y se dispuso a comer. Minutos más tarde terminaron sus respectivos desayunos y Michiru aún no encontrar como abordar ningún tema con la joven rubia, ella sabía que solo era un pretexto para volver a verle aunque no entendía porque quería tanto volver hacerlo.

"Vas a decirme porque tanta urgencia en querer hablar conmigo?" pregunto la rubia en un tono suave, aunque para Michiru fue un detonante pues no le gustaba ser cuestionada en nada.

"Estas en deuda conmigo en teoría ahora soy dueña de tu tiempo, quería verte para decírtelo personalmente no quería perderme la cara que tienes ahora cuando te lo dijera" respondió de forma altanera cosa que sin duda molesto a la rubia.

"Que estás loca? No puedes estar hablando enserio?" pregunto molesta alterándose también y provocando que su dolor de cabeza estallara de nuevo, lo que ocasionó que se llevara sus manos a su cabeza y soltara un leve quejido que no paso desapercibido para la joven aguamarina. "Mira sé que estas acostumbrada a que todo el mundo haga y consienta tus caprichos pero no puedes pretender que yo haga, a diferencia tuya yo no dependo de mis padres yo tengo que trabajar y no puedes disponer de mí y de mi tiempo sin más miramientos, no me puedo dar el lujo por más que quisiera de consentir tus caprichos, ('por más que quisiera significa que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?' pensó Michiru), voy a pagar mi deuda contigo pero necesito que des tiempo para poder hacerlo" decía la rubia que en ese momento hablaba con los ojos cerrados y masajeando sus cienes debido a las fuertes punzadas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. 'Como puede ser tan adorable y odiosa al mismo tiempo? 'adorable' en serio Michiru la que se golpeó la cabeza fue ella y al parecer fuiste tú la afectada deja de pensar tonterías' pensaba la aguamarina.

"Haber tranquilízate un poco si? No estás bien por más que quieras aparentarlo, tienes una cortada a causa del golpe que recibiste ayer cuando caíste, no voy a decirte que visites un médico porque me imagino tu respuesta y sé que no lo harás así que no te diré nada" dijo la ojiazul en un tono más calmado. "Lo que pretendía decir es que bueno sabes soy artista y a veces necesito algo de ayuda con eso, es decir a veces necesito un modelo y tu tomaras ese puesto cuando yo lo requiera y no te preocupes me has dejado muy en claro que tienes un trabajo y soy yo quien en este momento tiene interés en que lo conserves, así que no voy a interferir en el, me pondré en contacto para ponerme de acuerdo contigo cuando necesite ayuda y antes de que rezongues voy a decirte que tu ayuda como modelo no será gratis, si me satisface tu trabajo podemos hacer lo que sea en cuanto a que el monto de tu deuda disminuya" expreso todo con calma y en un tono serio que no dejaba dudas que no era un petición sino que era lo que se iba a hacer, Haruka no pudo hacer más que escuchar con atención el trato que le proponían, pues era consiente que era una suma considerable y a eso ella debía sumarle los costos que ya tenía más la reparación de su bebé como ella llamaba a su motocicleta.

"Entonces si pago las cuotas que pondrá y hago uno que otro que trabajo contigo podre dar por saldada la deuda sin ningún truco escondido?" pregunto analizando lo que la chica aguamarina le acabada de decir.

"Exacto" contesto la ojiazul "Sin ningún truco oculto te doy mi palabra que haremos las cuentas muy claras y dependiendo de como hagas tu trabajo cuando estés conmigo yo disminuiré tu deuda y no habrá más nada detrás de todo eso" le aseguro la violinista.

"Está bien acepto el trato" dijo la joven piloto extendiendo su mano hacia la violinista "Me comprometo a pagar tu deuda y a ayudarte en lo que necesites a cambio de eso" dijo manteniendo su mano extendida hasta que vio que Michiru correspondía su gesto.

"Muy bien entonces es un trato" dijo la ojiazul estrechando la mano de Haruka y petrificándose al instante pues la acción de la rubia le impidió hacer más, Haruka no solo había estrechado su mano sino también le había dejado un cálido beso en el dorso de esta. "Yo.. Yo me tengo que ir" dijo de repente soltando el agarre, sin más se retiró dejando a una confundida Haruka. Haruka vio salir a Michiru y no entendió su reacción o tal vez si (Uds., que opinan?), pero no quiso pensar en eso así que pago la cuenta y se retiró también.

"Genial ella me cita, es quien ordena sin consultar y soy yo quien termina pagando todo en definitivamente esto no puede estar pasando" pensaba la rubia en voz alta mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

**Bueno chicos lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar tuve algunos problemas mi PC se averió y perdí mucha información aparte de eso mi trabajo no ayuda mucho me falta un poco de tiempo pero hago lo mejor que puedo AGRADEZCO infinitamente el tiempo que se toman en leer y de dejar sus comentarios son una gran motivación para mí, pues escribir es algo que amo y nunca lo había manifestado al público y si a Uds., que leen y comentan le gusta significa que no lo hago tan mal, prometo mejorar algunas cosas y nuevamente una DISCULPA por la tardanza tratare que no sea así para la próxima. **

**También una DISCULPA pues sé que tengo otra historia "El Primer amor de Haruka" para quienes la leen debo agradecer el apoyo que le dan y disculparme porque voy a tener que ponerle una pausa por un tiempo esta historia la tenía ya casi completa y debido a que mi Pc se dañó perdí todo lo que tenía sobre ella debo volver a recrear la historia para volver a escribirla, así que le pido un poquito de paciencia para con ella prometo que hare lo que deba lo más pronto posible por el momento la voy a dejar donde esta para volver a escribir de allí en adelante, prometo que lo hare pronto solo quiero terminar esta primero para dedicarme por completo a la otra. **

**Ya saben GRACIAS POR LEER dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, que les gusta y que no para poder hacerlo mejor y si tienen opiniones o algo que les gustaría leer en esta historia díganme y vere que puedo hacer para introducirlo aquí de acuerdo?**

**GRACIA CHIC S! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pagando la deuda I parte

**Capítulo IV. Pagando la deuda Parte I**

_**Los humanos conforme nos convertimos en adultos adquirimos deudas, ya sean de gratitud, morales, monetarias o de cualquier otra índole, pero que pasa para cuando el destino hace una de sus jugadas y se nos presenta con una deuda que estaríamos honrados de nunca saldar?**_

Mientras regresaba a casa luego de su peculiar cita con Michiru, al entrar al departamento se encontró con Makoto que para su sorpresa la estaba casi frente a la puerta principal esperándola de brazos cruzados y con una expresión que Haruka no supo cómo descifrar.

"Quien eres y que hiciste con Haruka?" fue lo primero que escucho al cruzar el portal.

"Qué demonios dices Mako" dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño al no entender el comentario de su amiga.

"Qué quien eres y que hiciste con Haruka?... Haruka nunca se levanta temprano ni siquiera para ir al trabajo y ahora estas tu que te levantas apenas sale el sol y vas a no sé a dónde, es lógico que piense que no eres quien dices ser no crees?" dijo la peli castaña con expresión divertida al ver la cara de la ojiverde.

"Que graciosa Makoto, pero lamento decepcionarte sigo siendo yo y sigo amado dormir hasta tarde lo que pasa es que ayer me paso algo que bueno mmm no se explicar y tampoco tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que tú me dirás, ni de cómo voy a hacer para salir de este lío" dijo la rubia con cara pensativa y frustrada, realmente lo estaba pasando mala y sinceramente tampoco sabía o entendía muy bien de que iba todo lo que había hablado con Michiru en esa extraña reunión.

Mientras cruzaban el umbral del departamento Haruka comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedió a Makoto, que una vez adentro se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, Makoto escuchaba atenta al relato sin saber que decirle a su amiga aunque en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía por ser tan imprudente al conducir, le había advertido muchas veces que su forma de conducir le metería en problemas algún día y vaya si tenía voz de profeta que si le cumplió.

"Haruka no creo que sea para tanto, no será que estas exagerando un poco?" Cuestionó la peli castaña.

"No para nada todo fue tal cual te lo dije, la chica será muy hermosa pero es un completo tempano, por no decir superficial mira que armar tanto alboroto por un objeto, yo estaría brincando solo por haber salido ilesa de un accidente que pudo haberme matado" contesto la rubia.

"Puede que tengas razón" dijo la castaña.

Luego de la plática con Makoto y de haberle contado que básicamente seria esclava de una fría sirena hasta que pagara el maldito/bendito artefacto, no sabía si maldecir o bendecir la situación en la que se encontraba, si bien es cierto estaba encantada de poder ver a la hermosa chica de ojos azules como la profundidad del mar, pero también se podría decir que estaba aterrada al no saber qué era lo que tramaba su sádica sirena para hacerle pagar por estropear su dichoso artefacto. Paso el resto de la mañana y el día de Haruka transcurrió de lo más normal, aunque de ser sincera esperaba que Michiru le montara un numerito más a media tarde, pero eso no paso su día paso de lo más normal y así terminó. Al llegar a casa después de su rutina diaria en ella llego la hora del día que más le gustaba a la rubia había caído la noche y estaba lista para dormir, había hecho todo lo que normalmente hacia se acomodo, se relajo y se dispuso a descansar. Claro que esto sin imaginar nada de lo que la mente de la joven agua marina estuviera tramando para hacer pasar un 'buen día'.

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba una nerviosa Michiru pensando en todo lo que paso en esa mañana, 'porqué se había preocupado por la herida que había recibido en la cabeza esa rubia impertinente?' se decía 'por qué tenía que preocuparse porque algo le pasara?' se preguntaba 'por qué me siento diferente cuando estoy con ella?' reflexionaba, con esas y muchas más preguntas Michiru deambulaba en su habitación, pensando, meditando y enojándose con ella misma por no poder dejar de pensar en esa rubia de ojos verdes que casi la había arrollado con su motocicleta y que para colmo le había destrozado uno de sus tesoros más preciados. Recordar lo que sentía más eso último hizo que la chica agua marina se enfureciera de repente y decidiera que al amanecer atormentaría a aquella que literalmente estaba perturbando su vida y al parecer ni siquiera se percataba de hacerlo, pero ella si se encargaría de hacerlo saber de una o de otra manera.

**Departamento de Haruka 4:30 a.m.**

Eran las 4:30 a.m. el cielo aun estaba teñido por oscuridad que quedaba de la noche anterior y nuestra rubia dormía plácidamente en su cama deseando permanecer siempre así y ajena a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, un estridente sonido se escucho por aquella habitación haciendo que Haruka arremetiera contra el duro y frio suelo de esta, adormilada y furiosa busco la causa de su abrupto despertar vio la luz de su móvil y se dirigió a él soltando toda clase de juramentos contra quien sea se le ocurriera llamar a aquella hora de la mañana sin ver el nombre de quien llamaba contesto:

"Quien llama… Tiene idea de la hora que es?" dijo bruscamente.

"Vaya pero con genio amanecimos hoy y yo que llamaba para saludar" decía la ojiazul con un deje irónico. "Sabía que no serías capaz de despertar temprano, que no se supone que tienes que trabajar? Cómo pretendes pagarme la deuda si no te pones a trabajar?" Decía y preguntaba en un tono cada vez más molesto.

"Demonios princesa tienes idea de qué hora es? Entro a trabajar cerca de las 9:00 am. Por más temprano que quisiera entrar sería a las 8. Es que tu no duermes? Porque déjame decirte sirena que los mortales si dormimos y unos más que otros si puedo aclarar". Contestaba la rubia en un tono más tranquilo al escuchar de quien se trababa. Si era sincera estaba furiosa por que la despertaran y más de un modo tan estrepitoso, pero también es cierto que al escuchar la voz de la bella violinista era se le olvidaba hasta el porqué ese hermoso ser le llamaba a media madruga. Al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia la ojiazul sencillamente se quedo sin que decir por un instante, pues esperaba que la rubia refutara y perjurara contra ella pero no fue así, sin duda esa rubia de ojos verdes lograba hacer que todo lo que planeara se fuera por un lado.

Después de un bello amanecer las dos chicas se dedicaron a seguir con su día Haruka iba a su trabajo y Michiru a sus clase en eso sus rutinas no cambiaron el único cabio que tenían era que Michiru llamaba constantemente a Haruka y esta se exasperaba, pero por una u otra razón nunca podía refutarle nada ni alzarle la voz como le hubiese gustado ser capaz de hacerlo. Y entre las llamadas exasperantes de Michiru y los corajes silenciosos de Haruka fueron pasando los días, hasta que el día del primer pago llego…

"Esta bromeando verdad?" dijo una escéptica Michiru al recibir el primer pago por parte de la rubia. "No puedes darme solo esto, en que estas pensando? O es que te estás burlando de mi?" decía con indignación no sabía si poner se a reír o reventar de la cólera al parecer la modesta cantidad de ¥1,000.00 no era suficiente para ella.

"Mira cálmate dije te pagaría que tardaría en hacerlo pero lo haría" decía la rubia en tono pasivo para tratar de calmar a la fiera en que Michiru estaba a punto de transformarse. "No todos tenemos el privilegio de contar con una familia que te da todo, habemos quienes debemos sostenernos solos, yo debo cubrir las necesidades de mi casa, debo pagar las cuentas, intentar recuperar mi moto entre otras cosas si te entrego más créeme que después sería peor, debes tener paciencia y confiar en mi te pagaré de eso no tengas dudas tal vez a un ritmo lento pero pagaré mi deuda contigo" Decía un desesperada rubia pues parecía que la violinista no tenía planes de menguar su ira.

"No puedo creerlo creo que llamare a mi abogado después de todo así un juez pueda deliberar poner una cuota más razonable y…" pero no termino de hablar fuer fue interrumpida por una furiosa Haruka.

"Cuota razonable? Hablas enserio? Bueno tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez hubiese dejado que tu abogado arreglara esto con un juez, sabes lo que hacen para determinar un pago como ese?" Pregunto exasperada y al ver que no respondía continuo "Bueno creo que no lo sabes, bien pues te lo voy a decir pequeña caprichosa; lo que usualmente hacen es evaluar las condiciones en que la persona que debe pagar vive, cotizan sus gastos en casa y su salario de eso sacan un aproximado de lo que puede pagar déjame decirte que conmigo llevas las de perder, si un juez me evalúa sales perdiendo sino lo sabes tengo una beca que cubre mis estudios de lo contrario no podría estudiar, no puedo pagar un departamento sola y debo compartirlo con una amiga, en teoría y apariencia la paso bien pero la realidad es otra, las circunstancias me obligan a ser algo que no soy a fingir que tengo algo que no tendría aunque trabajara media vida, un juez seguramente dejaría una cuota menor a la que acabo de dar porque si no lo recuerdas mi sueldo es de medio turno, así que u decide si involucras a tu abogado en esto o te armas de paciencia para recibir los pagos que voy a darte además dijiste que me haría hacer cosas a tu conveniencia para disminuir la deuda por qué demonios crees que acepte? No creerás que fue por el gusto de pasar más tiempo contigo no?" Haruka reventó ante una atónita Michiru de echo la ojiazul no sabía que decir ante la confesión de la rubia no sabía que fuera una situación tan drástica aunque si era sincera no era asunto suyo, pero también de alguna manera no podía dejar de sentirse rara ante la situación quisiera o no de alguna manera empezaba a arrepentir de hacerle un infierno a la rubia, pero era Michiru Kaiou y no podía darse el lujo de que sus recientes floradas emociones le dominaran así que acepto las condiciones de la rubia a que le pagara según se pudiera.

"De acuerdo acepto que lleves tu ritmo pero que quede claro no importa lo que te pida que hagas, como, cuando o donde lo pida tu simplemente lo harás no estás en condiciones de negarte y si lo haces deberás tener una buena razón para no poder hacerlo" dijo la violinista en un tono que no dejaba puntos a discutir era un decreto no una pregunta y nuestra querida velocista no podía más que aceptar el dictamen de esa frívola princesa.

"De acuerdo me someteré a lo que pidas siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance poder hacerlo recuerda sirena que solo soy una simple mortal y que aunque quiera hay cosas que simplemente están fuera de mis limites" dijo ya una más calmada Haruka haciendo que con su último comentario la violinista se sonrojara pero no pudo verlo pues al decir eso ultimo cerró los ojos buscado algo de la serenidad que se le había escapado. "Bueno ya tiene el primer pago tu decidirás que quieres que haga para abanarlo a la deuda pero por ahora me voy a casa he tenido una semana increíblemente pesada y como te empeña en no dejarme dormir iré a ver si puedo aprovechar lo que queda de la tarde para hacerlo y así no me salga tan pesado el día por la falta de sueño" concluyo ya serena buscando camino para retirarse de la cafetería en la que se encontraron la primera vez, al parecer ese seria siempre y hasta que terminaran su punto de encuentro. "Cuídate Michiru, te veré después" se levantó de la mesa luego de despedirse y se marcho dejando a una petrificada Michiru era la primera vez que aquella rubia pronunciaba su nombre y no sabía con definir lo que había sentido al escucharlo, ni porque se había quedado de piedra al hacerlo, lo único que comprendía es que había disfrutado cada vibración de su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre proveniente de esa rubia y lo único que deseaba era volver a escucharlo pero por alguna razón sabia que eso era muy improbable que volviera a suceder.

Así transcurrió la primer semana de suplicio para Haruka y la primer semana divertida en toda la vida de Michiru, por alguna razón le gustaba esa rubia y podría decir que al final daba las gracias a quien fuera que haya intervenido para que la rubia le diera cuotas tan pequeñas eso le garantizaba de algún modo más tiempo en compañía de esa impertinente rubia.

Hola chicas/os lamento la tardanza trataré no tardar mucho la próxima vez gracias por tenerme paciencia, decidí poner este capítulo en dos parte porque sino si iba a tornar muy largo lo que podría haberles resultado aburrido prometo subir pronto la segunda parte y tratare de no ausentarme tanto tiempo y ya saben pueden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones sobre historia pueden decir lo que sea si necesito mejorar o si quieren algo en especifico, lo que sea que quiera decirme estoy aquí. Gracias por leer y por su paciencia para esperar las actualizaciones! Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6 Pagando la deuda II parte

**Hola chicos/as, perdón por ausentarme tanto pero el trabajo no me deja avanzar mucho estuve todo un año sin descanso ligada al lugar donde trabajo, así que escribía en los ratos en los que podía aunque no eran muchos, tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Para serles sincera esta historia me está gustando mucho escribirla y más saber que a uds. le agrada leerla, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo ya que bueno me apasiona la literatura y aunque mis estudios y mi trabajo no tienen nada que ver con ella me alegra saber GRACIAS A USTEDES! Que no lo hago tan mal. Bueno los dejo con un poco más de la historia, disfruten de la lectura!**

**Capítulo IV. Pagando la deuda Parte II**

_**Qué pasaría si comienzas a estar bien con aquello que te hace daño? Cómo es posible que te sientas tan atraído por lo que te daña?**_

**Un tiempo después…**

Unas semanas después del pequeño altercado por según Michiru una mísera cuota, fue pasando el tiempo donde una frustrada Haruka y una enfadada Michiru no tenían ni el más mínimo de asomo sobre qué hacer pues se acercaba la fecha donde tenían que regresar a la universidad, ese lugar donde eran el típico chico guapo con el que todas querían estar y la típica chica fría, altanera y solitaria con la que nadie quería juntarse (Más bien a la que en su mayor vez todos ignoraban a menos que hubieran beneficios de por medio). Debían aclarar su situación ya que tendrían que hablarse debido a sus asuntos pero en definitiva ninguna de las dos quería que se supiera el verdadero motivo por el cual habían regresado a clases siendo algo así como mejores amigos, tendrían que buscar una buena explicación para su repentina amistad.

**Ultimo sábado antes de entrar a clases. Casa de Michiru…**

Eran aproximadamente las 4:30 p.m. y Michiru estaba en su habitación dando vueltas alrededor de ella, de una manera muy desesperada por el simple hecho que bueno estaba acostumbrada a tratar con nadie y ahora no solo debía hacerlo sino que debería tratar con nada más y nada menos que con Haruka Tenou quien por así decirlo era el activo más cotizado de la universidad, eso según los chicos de la misma. (Alguno de ustedes se imagina a Michiru alterada de esa manera?;P)

"Qué… qué demonios voy a hacer ahora? Qué se supone que… como voy o vamos a justificar el hecho de ahora deberá pasar tiempo conmigo? Quién en su sano juicio se creerá que habla conmigo tan de repente y solo por qué si? Rayos estoy hecha un lio, por qué simplemente no deje que se fuera cuando descubrí que no podía pagarme? Realmente soy idiota, o la conmoción de ese día me pego más de lo que creía". Bueno como ya dijo Michiru estaba hecha un lío y no tenía idea de que hacer para justificar su repentina cercanía hacia Tenou, esta intrigada por cómo había actuado después de enterarse por Ryu que todo lo que Haruka le había dicho era verdad y que aún había una aparte de la historia la rubia no le había contado, Michiru no se había quedado solo con la palabra de Haruka no estaba acostumbrada a confiar en los demás e intuyó que la velocista no le estaba diciendo todo, que había algo que ocultaba y quería saber que era.

**Flashback **

**Minutos antes del encuentro por el primer pago…**

Ryu caminaba por la mansión Kaiou rumbo al estudio de Michiru lleva una carpeta en la mano donde había recopilado la información que esta le había pedido. Ryu quedo realmente sorprendido cuando Michiru le pidió que investigara a uno de sus compañeros de universidad, pues ella simplemente no se relacionaba con esos chicos amenos claro que tuviera un beneficio para ambas partes. Sin embargo no contradijo ni se opuso a hacerlo ya que era el único que se atrevía a semejante hazaña, pero también sabía que Michiru no le pediría algo así solo porque sí, así que investigo y lo que encontró le hizo preocuparse no por la señorita de la casa sino por su hermana aunque esta no supiera quien era él, juró que sea lo que sea que ese chico Tenou quisiera de Michiru o planeara lo planeara en su contra la protegería sin importar que ocurriera. Michiru debería estar asustada o intuyendo algo con respecto a ese chico y fuera lo que fuera é se encargaría de protegerla a costa de lo que fuera.

"Se puede saber por qué me has pedido que haga esto?" dijo entrando al estudio que Michiru nunca cerraba y agitando la carpeta en su mano.

"Cielos Ryu me has asustado" dijo Michiru girando hacia él y dejando el lienzo frente a ella. "Eso es lo que te pedí que investigaras?" preguntó dubitativa, algo a lo que el respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego agregar…

"Me vas a explicar de qué va todo esto Michiru?" preguntó en tono severo. "A qué estás jugando con este tipo? Te ha dicho o hecho algo? Te está chantajeando?" lanzo una pregunta tras otra y Michiru simplemente lo veía con curiosidad sin responder a ninguna. Aunque la última pregunta sin duda le hizo romper el silencio.

"Por qué crees que me está chantajeando? Qué fue lo encontraste? No crees que te pedí que le investigaras solo porque tenía curiosidad por saber algo sobre quién es?" Pregunto seria y a la vez intrigada.

"Vamos Michiru no haces ni preguntas cosas solo porque sientas curiosidad que esta pasando?" agrego con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

"No pasa nada Ryu es solo que hace unos días me cruce con él y platicamos un poco…"

"Qué platicaste con él y hace unos días, por qué no me lo dijiste, donde te viste con él?" pregunto un poco más alterado, él era consiente que Michiru no sabía lo que realmente los unía le había hecho una promesa a su madre que cuidaría de ella sin revelar su identidad pero eso era fácil cuando eran pequeños ahora era diferente Michiru había crecido y sin dudas se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y él en un apuesto muchacho que estaría deseoso de partirle la cara a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su hermana y sin dudas no dudaría en hacerlo aunque significara poder perderla. Ryu pensaba que si ella se enteraba ella querría que él desapareciera pues no querría tener nada que ver con el por ser producto de una relación que su padre jamás debió tener, sin embargo él siempre estaba y estaría dispuesto a todo por protegerla.

"Ryu cálmate, por qué te pones así?" preguntó Michiru en tono serio y autoritario le costaba mucho entender cuando Ryu se ponía en plan sobreprotector "No tengo porque contarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer, no tengo porque decirte con quien me veo o me dejo de ver" reitero de manera tajante, algo que sin duda lastimo mucho al chico que la veía con aire nostálgico que ella no supo descifrar, pero que sin duda no le gusto ver en los ojos azules del chico. "Ryu lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso" se disculpó sinceramente con él, no entendía por qué pero si sabía que no le gusta discutir o estar peleada con él eso le hacía sentirse vacía en cierta manera y él había sido siempre ese cálido rayo de esperanza dentro de esa fría y ostentosa mansión en la que vivía. "No me gusta pelear contigo" le dijo e impulsada por algo que nunca entendía lo abrazo como cuando eran niños, cuando ella se asustaba y busca refugio en él. Sin pensarlo dos veces le devolvió el abrazo fuerte y protector como en aquel entonces, haciéndole saber en ese tierno gesto no dejaría que nunca nada ni nadie la lastimase.

"Tranquila pequeña, solo quiero que estés bien, lo que descubrí del chico que me pediste investigar me asusto un poco" dijo en tono tranquilo y sereno "No quiero que te hagan daño eso es todo" continuo y aferro más su abrazo para con ella, eso momentos para el eran el tesoro más grande que pudiera tener no podía decirle que era su hermana pequeña, que la quería por eso esos momento siempre los había atesorados desde que eran niños. "Mira…" le dijo y la separo de él lentamente, pues sabía que si la señora Kaiou entraba y los encontraba así se meterían en problemas y terminaría en la calle y no podría cuidarla más. "Según el informe que conseguí el chico no tiene un peso, si está en la universidad es porque de alguna forma logra sacar buenas calificaciones y consiguió una beca…"

"Si lo sé me lo dijo cuándo platicamos" le interrumpió Michiru.

"Te conto que esta sin blanca?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Si" respondió como si nada "No le creí por eso te pedí que le investigaras quería saber si su historia era cierta, también me conto que trabaja medio tiempo en un taller durante las clases y a tiempo completo en vacaciones" siguió contándole como si fuera un tema de lo más normal.

"Por qué te conto algo así? Por qué te conto algo que solo sabe su novia?" pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

"Su novia?" pregunto en un tono que Ryu no supo con calificar, pues en su mirada reflejaba más decepción que otra cosa. Tie.. Tiene novia? Volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono.

"No te lo dijo?" Pregunto el chico.

"No hablamos sobre eso" apunto al recordar que no le pregunto ni Haruka tampoco había mencionado nada "Sé que es el casanova de la escuela, pero de eso a que vaya enserio con alguien no se" dijo queriendo aparentar una seguridad que en ese momento no sabía por qué no tenía.

"Al menos sabes de lo que eso, pero eso no me preocupa saber cuidarte de tipos así" dijo dándole una sonrisa que denotaba un orgullo que Michiru no sabía por qué pero le gustaba ver en el chico "Michiru no tiene nada de malo que sea pobre, eso no me preocupa te conozco y sé que no eres una snob ('aunque creo que no te agradaría saber quién soy en realidad') de lo contrario tu y yo no seriamos amigos" dijo en tono muy serio.

"Que pasa Ryu, por qué me dices eso de esa manera?" preguntó Michiru.

"El chico participa en carreras clandestinas Michiru, se junta con personas con las que no debería…"

"que quieres decir?" interrumpió sin creer lo que oía.

"El chico en la escuela solo es apariencia, pero debe tener un forma de cubrirla y cubrir sus gastos y un empleo de medio tiempo en una taller no te da lo suficiente así él tiene una alternativa…"

"Las carreras" volvió a interrumpir. "No me lo puedo creer" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

"Pues es así por eso reaccione así, fuera de eso no sé qué tipo de personalidad tenga no quiero que te haga daño, prométeme que no te acercaras a él" pidió solemne.

"No puedo prometerte eso" dijo sin saber que más decir.

"Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto.

"Recuerdas el día que me llevaste al conservatorio y te pedí que volvieras por mí?" pregunto y el chico asintió afirmativamente. "Ese día fue el que hable con él fue quién casi me tropella con su moto…"

"QUE!?" grito exaltado.

"Cálmate no pasó nada…"

"Que me calmé, pudo hacerte matado con su imprudencia en esas carreras" la interrumpió exasperado.

"Ryu por favor cálmate" dijo con ternura tocando su brazo a Michiru le gusta que él cuidara de ella la hacía sentirse protegida "No era ninguna carrera iba tarde al trabajo y se subió a la acera para no hacer el alto del cruce y evitar el tráfico, parece que es buen piloto sabes se percató de mi presencia e intento esquivarme lo hizo pero no pudo hacerlo con mi violín" expreso.

"Así que por eso regresaste?" pregunto y la chica asintió "Ok no fue por una carrera que casi te mata pero no quita el hecho de que debas seguir viéndolo…" fue interrumpido nuevamente.

"Digamos que me pues un poco histérica cuando vi destrozado mi violín y le dije que lo demandaría por eso y que lo haría pagarme su valor, fue cuando me conto lo de su beca y todo eso, y bueno no le di opción y ahora ya me está haciendo el pago pero por cuotas" dijo la chica desviando la mirada de él al ver su mirada reprobatoria para ella.

"Cuantos pagos te ha dado?" preguntó sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

"Dentro de un rato medara el primero" contesto la chica.

"Bueno ya no se puede hacer nada contigo cuando decides algo no cambias de parecer, solo ten cuidado sea lo que sea si algo pasa dímelo si?" dijo el chico ya resignado.

"Está bien, lo prometo" acordó ella. **Fin del Flashback.**

"Diablos Kaiou creo que ya perdiste la capacidad de razonar" se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, tomando su móvil y enviándole un mensaje a la rubia.

'_Necesito verte' _tecleo.

'_Estas bien princesa' _ fue la respuesta que recibió, respuesta que sin darse cuenta la hizo sonreír, qué era lo que tenía esa rubia que causaba tanto caos en su interior?

'_Si estoy solo… tenemos que hablar sobre el regreso a la universidad' _respondió sin más.

'_Dónde y cuándo?' _pregunto la rubia.

'_En una hora en la misma cafetería del otro día' _respondió.

'_Ahí te veo' _fu lo último que recibió y fue a busca Ryu para informarle de su salida.

Michiru Informo a Ryu sobre la salida y este insistió en llevarla conocer personalmente al chico, ella vio que Ryu se refería a Haruka como un chico y no quiso aclararle ese punto puesto que si él no lo había descubierto, ella no tenía por qué revelar un secreto que no le correspondía. Accedió a regañadientes pero dejo le acompañara y actuará como su protector, le gustaba sentir esa seguridad que le transmitía una seguridad de bebería ser prominente de sus padres pero que nunca había sentido con ellos. Ryu condujo a la cafetería con Michiru al lado que era donde se sentaba siempre que sus padres no estaban en casa, cuando dejaban de ser la señorita y el chofer y solo eran un par de buenos amigos.

"Estas segura de querer seguir con esto? No necesitas el dinero Michiru no tienes que seguir" dijo el chico.

"Lo sé pero te seré sincera no lo hago por el dinero… que no me veas así" le dijo al ver la cara de susto que ponía el chico. "Es solo que descubrí que me gusta incordiarlo es todo, me resulta divertido" concluyo el chico alzo una ceja y se le quedo viendo no creyendo mucho en sus palabras, pues más bien sintió que eso lo decía más para convencerse a sí misma en lugar de a él.

"Si tú lo dices" fue todo lo que pudo articular pues habían llegado a su destino ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada donde una curiosa rubia los esperaba, Haruka no esperaba ver que Michiru llegaba acompañada y meno que lo hiciera un joven tan atractivo como el que le acompañaba sin saber porque sintió celos 'No sea ridícula Tenou por vas a sentir celo de ese tipo si ella no tiene nada que ver contigo' se reprendió mentalmente.

"Hola" fue todo lo que la rubia pudo articular.

"Hola Haruka, te presento a Ryu mi guardián, Ryu te presento a Haruka Tenou el chico que destrozo mi más preciado tesoro" dijo Michiru haciendo las respectivas presentaciones lo más rápido posible. Ambos se dieron la mano, Ryu quiso intimidar a Haruka dándole un fuerte apretón pero no logro mucho ya que si le dolió algo la rubio supo disimularlo bastante bien.

"Haruka Tenou mucho gusto" dijo la rubia en tono jovial.

"Ryu un placer" dijo el otro en tono severo y soltando su agarre "Bueno Michiru dijiste que no tardaría mucho te esperare en el auto" dijo el chico con un tono que no dejaba lugar a una negativa por parte de la chica.

"De acuerdo" fue todo lo que aporto "Vamos Haruka tenemos que hablar" dictamino tomo la mano de la rubia y la condujo dentro de la cafetería aun pensando en que le diría o más bien como le diría lo que estaba por decirle, se sentaron en una mesa y esta vez la rubia ordeno un par de cafés antes que ella y se dispusieron a hablar mientras esperaban su orden.

"Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?" pregunto cortante algo que sorprendió a la aguamarina.

"Quiero que hagas al por mi ahora que estamos por entrar a universidad algo que nos ayudara tapar el verdadero motivo por el cual te relacionas conmigo" dijo la chica haciendo una pausa para ver si la rubia decía algo al no obtener nada continuo. "Creo que ninguna de las dos quiere que se revele el verdadero motivo tu menos que yo, porque eso podría poner en riesgo tu secreto no?" pregunto la rubia.

"Y que sugiere la princesa que hagamos" espeto en tono amargamente despectivo Haruka no sabía el por qué estaba reaccionando así después de ver al tipo con el llego Michiru y Michiru no sabía porque le dolía que Haruka estuviera hablándole tan fría y cortantemente.

"Finge ser mi pareja" dijo sin más Haruka frunció el ceño incrédula lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Espera un segundo creo que no te escuche bien, qué dijiste?" pregunto haciendo un gesto como si se limpiaba uno de sus oídos con el dedo meñique.

"Esa será la única solución si dices que eres mi pareja, nadie preguntara nada y para las preguntas que puedan surgir tendremos una respuesta lógica" dijo la chica apunto de tartamudear.

"Lógica? Qué lógica puede haber estás loca?" grito una furiosa Haruka que hizo que todo los presentes voltearan a observarlas. "Qué te hace pensar que aceptare esa proposición tan absurda?" dijo casi escupiendo las palabras y punto de marcharse.

"Disminuiré el 50% de la deuda si lo haces" dijo a toda prisa antes que la rubia se marchara.

"Qué?" pregunto.

"Si finges ser mi pareja disminuiré el 50% de la deuda que tienes conmigo…"

"Qué ganas tú con eso?" interrumpió la rubia.

"Para serte sincera no tengo la menor idea" se sinceró la aguamarina.

"Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo…"

"Mira lo que sé es que te estoy ofreciendo un trato muy conveniente para ti decide lo tomas o lo dejas" interrumpió Michiru.

"Bien entonces fingirás estar enamorada de mí y fingiré que estoy enamorado de ti es lo qué quieres que hagamos? Sin duda es un trato muy conveniente para mí lo tomo solo espero que ninguna de las dos se arrepienta de esta estúpida pantalla" espeto la rubia. "Empezaremos con esto hasta el lunes no me llames hasta entonces de acuerdo? Pasare a recogerte a tu casa para ir juntos a la universidad y comenzar el circo te parece?" termino de decir y sin esperar respuesta salió de la cafetería dejando a una Michiru completamente arrepentida por la sugerencia, sin saber porque la forma en que la rubia había reaccionado le dolía tan malo era para ella estar a su lado? Tanto la detestaba por cruzarse en su camino y obligarle a cumplir el trato de la deuda? Sin duda no era la reacción que Michiru tenía en mente había pensado que a la rubia le agradaría la idea de jugar a ser la pareja mas inesperada de la universidad pero al parecer se equivocó, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de pasar se quedó sentada en la cafetería viendo a la nada y pensando como podría hacer para soportar el infierno en el que ella misma se había metido.

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí un capítulo más tratare de ser más rápida para escribir. Un placer leernos otra vez.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Janeth Haru**

**Hotaru Tomoe**

**Sandrinski1**

**Osaka**

**Vanesspp**

**Vane**

**Rodrigo**

**ASDGHJK**

**Hitomi**

**Beln**

**Chat'de'Luna (Hola Agradezco mucho tus observaciones si te soy sincera en las prisas por escribir tiendo a comerme letras o poner demás, acostumbro a leer varias veces el capítulo, antes de subirlo y aun así se van algunos errores, agradezco q me los muestres así puedo corregirlos, no te preocupes por decírmelos Gracias por reflejarlos. Y tratare de ser más explícita en a la hora de narrar las buenas escenas, pero también de vez en donde les dejare algo para la imaginación eso es algo q nunca esta demás).**

**Aquellos a quienes no he podido mencionar.**

**Ya saben lo que sea que quieran compartir estoy aquí! Nos estaremos leyedo.**

**Gracias por leer chicos/cas**


	7. Chapter 7 Kamenashi Ryu

**Chicos/cas hola de nuevo es un placer volver a leernos aquí le dejo este capítulo especial que aclarara la existencia de nuestro joven Ryu y esclarecerá por qué cuida tanto de nuestra adorada aguamarina (Por si todavía tenían alguna duda) les dejo para que lean…**

**Capítulo V. Kamenashi Ryu (Special)**

_**Cuando el pasado esclarece las incógnitas del presente.**_

**Ryu POV**

'No puedo creer que mamá me soltara esa historia, no puedo creer que me ocultara quien era mi padre y que encima de todo me ocultara que tenga una hermana, cielos es absurdo no puedo creer que me permitiera estar cerca de ella sin decirme quien era realmente.' Pesaba Ryu dando vueltas en su pequeño departamento dentro de la mansión Kaiou. "No puedo creer que Michiru sea mi hermana" expreso en voz alta. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien tiene mucho sentido el hecho que nos tengamos cariño a pesar de las diferencias" seguía meditando incrédulo por la historia que su madre acababa de contarle hacia penas unos dias.

**Flashback**

**Una noche antes del incidente entre Haruka y Michiru**

Eran alrededor de las 10:30 pm Ryu ya se preparaba para dormir cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, se dirigió a abrir y descubrió a su madre estaba tras la puerta.

"Hijo tenemos que hablar" dijo su madre Harumi Kamenashi de facciones que de mostraban que había sido una mujer hermosa en sus años de juventud cabello castaño y ojos azules claramente heredados a su hijo, eso era lo que cualquiera que los viera juntos podría decir, Ryu era un joven castaño con ojos azul intenso con la superficie del mar una combinación extraña y que resultaba muy atrayente al mismo tiempo.

"Claro mamá que pasa? Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado su madre ronda cerca de los cuarenta y tantos y siempre había gozado de buena salud pero eso no quitaba que pudiera ocurrir cualquier cosa.

"Tranquilo hijo estoy bien, es solo que creo que es hora de que conozcas la verdad" dijo su madre con la mirada empañada sabía que con lo que estaba a punto de revelar podría perder el respeto y cariño de su hijo, aunque si era sincera esperaba que Ryu le comprendiera si bien no en todo al menos que si lo hiciera en lo más importante.

"Mamá que pasa? No sé por qué pero me estas asustando" dijo el chico en el mismo tono de antes.

"Ryu quiero que comprendas que no es fácil para mi decirte esto, eres lo único que tengo y no quiero perderte" dijo la señora tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos "Te amo y eres todo para mí eso por lo que más quieras nunca lo olvides" dijo derramando una pequeña lágrima y forzándose a detener el llanto que estaba atorado en su garganta y amenazaba con salir y desbocarse. "Necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas cuando termine podrás decir y preguntar lo que quieras estás de acuerdo" zanjó la señora intentando tragarse el enorme nudo que tenía acomodado y que no quería dejarla hablar.

"Está bien madre pero dime de una vez que es lo que te tiene así" puntualizo el chico a espera de lo que su madre le diría.

"Hace mucho tiempo 25 años para ser exactos me enamore de un hombre que no era para mí" empezó a relatar la señora "Tuve lo que podríamos llamar un romance con él a sabiendas que nunca pararía a ser más que una simple aventura para él, estaba casado y antes que preguntes si, si lo sabía, sabía muy bien su historia, sabía que su matrimonio no iba bien con su esposa habían intentado tener un hijo pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en que no fuera así, debido a eso su esposa se frustro al grado de no permitirle que la tocara, un hombre tiene necesidades ya sabes a que me refiero y busco fuera de casa lo que su esposa le negaba, siempre habíamos tenido cuidado él no quería tener un hijo fuera de su matrimonio porque siempre tomábamos las medidas necesarias para evitar que ocurriera un accidente…"

"Estas diciendo que fui un error?" pregunto indignado interrumpiendo a su madre.

"No Ryu no fuiste un error, algo inesperado si pero no un error, fuiste, eres y serás lo hermoso que pudo llegar a mi vida eso hijo mío nunca lo dudes" dijo con orgullo "Al principio tenía miedo de decirle que estaba embarazada por temor a que no me creyera pero cuando se lo dije no solo me creyó si no que hasta cierto punto se alegró con la noticia, puede que nunca lo acepte pero deseaba convertirse en padre" continuo.

"Hablo conmigo y dijo que debido a su situación no podía darte su apellido pero que si se encargaría que nunca nada te faltara, una promesa que la cumplió muy al pie del cañón" dijo la señora "Estudiaste sigues haciéndolo estas a punto de graduarte y ya no tendrás que ser más el chofer de la señorita Michiru y es por eso que debes de saber la verdad" dijo poniéndose seria

"De que verdad hablas madre?" pregunto serio.

"La verdad de quien eres Ryu, la verdad de quien es tu padre" dijo la señora tomando una gran bocanada de aire para poder continuar. "Sé que nunca quise hablar de tu padre y que cuando me preguntabas yo siempre eludía las respuestas pero es hora de que conozcas quien eres, no me hago más joven mi cielo y soy consciente que cualquier cosa puede pasar en el momento menos esperado y no quiero dejarte sintiéndote solo cuando no lo estas, tienes una hermana, una hermana a la que quieres y cuidas como si la vida te pendiera de ello" dijo la señora con firmeza viendo el gesto de confusión en el rostro de su hijo.

"De que estas hablando mamá no conozco a ninguna chica que…" las palabras de Ryu se quedaron en el aire cuando comprendió hacia donde tiraba la flecha arrojada por su madre. "No puede ser" dijo incrédulo y pálido por la sorpresa. "Es… estas di..cien..do que, que Mi.. Michiru es mi Hermana?" preguntó con voz entre cortada "Eso significa que, que mi padre es…" la afirmación quedo en el aire al percatarse que el rostro de su madre estaba inundado por las lágrimas.

"Perdóname Ryu sé que no tenía derecho a ocultarte algo así y me nos a privarte de una familia pero yo no…" no termino de hablar porque su hijo no se lo permitió cuando la abrazo y la estrecho contra el sulfurándole que todo estaba bien y que su amor por ella no cambiaría jamás. "Perdóname mi corazón, tenía que haberlo hecho mejor" dijo la señora aferrándose al abrazo de su hijo.

"Tranquila mamá no había mucho por hacer y te estoy muy agradecido que decidieras quedarte conmigo pese a las circunstancias" le dijo abrazándola más fuerte. "Ahora entiendo muchas cosas entre ella mi cariño y sobre protección con Michiru, tranquila no le diré nada a ella seguiré cuidándola como siempre lo he hecho y ahora más sabiendo que es mi hermana pequeña" le aseguro esto último al notar como se tensaba. "No te preocupes no se enterara por mí, quiero a Michiru y no voy a lastimarla diciéndole quien soy quien quita y si enterará de esto solo haría que se aleje y no estoy dispuesto a perderla no de esta manera" dijo serio y decidido a cuidar de su hermana desde las sombras.

Terminaron de hablar, de hecho Ryu termino de calmar a su madre asegurándole que no iba a odiarla por eso, que si estaba desorientado y confundido pero que al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por saber que tenía una hermana y más al saber quién era esa hermana, también le dijo que si bien no entendía por qué había preferido quedarse en la mansión después de su nacimiento o el de Michiru le agradecía mucho el haberse quedado con él y no dejarlo a su suerte pese a que ella tenía todo en contra. Su madre le explico que la señora Kaiou sabía que su esposo había tenido una aventura antes del nacimiento de su hija pero no sabía con quién ni que como consecuencia de ella había nacido una criatura, él le aseguro a su madre que se mantendría al margen de eso pero que no se alejaría nunca de Michiru y que iba a cuidar de ella sin importar nada. **Fin de Flashback**

"Bueno ahora si hay un problema" dijo para sí mismo "Tengo que averiguar qué demonios quiere Haruka Tenou de mi hermana, no me da buena espina y creo que ese chico solo traerá problemas" siguió debatiendo solo. "Haruka Tenou no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi pequeña hermana, juro que te matare si llegas a hacerle algo" termino su monologo y se dispuso a ir a descansar y así tratar de despejar su mente habían pasado un par de días desde que su madre le contara que tenía una hermana todavía no lo digería bien, por ahora lo único que sabía es que ese tal Haruka Tenou casi mata a su hermana y que por capricho de la misma ese odioso chico (a sus ojos claro) tendría que estar atado a ella hasta técnicamente a ella le diera la gana. "Espero no terminar haciendo nada estúpido" fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a descansar.

**Bueno chico/cas es algo corto y breve pero espero que esclarezca la existencia de Ryu cerca de Michiru además creo que a este chico le dará algo cuando se entere que ese 'odioso chico' como lo llamas es más una 'odiosa chica' y que a pesar de eso su hermana se siente muy pero muy atraída por ella. Bueno a ver qué pasa más adelante, y les adelanto que el próximo capítulo va a desarrollarse en la universidad y comenzará el juego de la pareja feliz veremos cómo le va con eso a nuestras chicas. Nuevamente Gracias por leer! Espero disfruten la lectura. Hasta Pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8 El Comienzo de la Mentira I

**Hola chicos/cas de nuevo por aquí estoy encantada de saber que mi historia les ha gustado mucho hago lo mejor que puedo para poder traerles los capítulos faltantes, es una historia que sobre la marcha debido a que como les dije antes ya estaba casi terminada y por algún que otro problema la extravíe así me toco crearla nuevamente ese fue uno de los motivo por el cual tarde tanto en darle continuación pero ahora espero por hacerlo un poco más seguido, tal vez no como quisiera pero prometo no dejar que pase demasiado tiempo. A la historia le quedan aproximadamente 3 capítulos después de este procurare no dejar tanto tiempo para terminarla. Bueno sin más por el momento los dejo un capítulo más de esta historia…**

**Capítulo VI. El comienzo d la mentira y mi condena**

_**Cuando no encuentras salida y cuando la salida resulta ser el verdadero encierro.**_

**Primer día de clases departamento de Haruka**

"Definitivamente debe haber algún santo de cabeza" exclamo Makoto incrédula de ver a Haruka de pie a buenas 7:00 a.m. "Quieres explicarme que pasa? Porque en estos últimos días te has levantado más temprano de lo que acostumbras, podría decir que has batido record, nunca te había visto tan preocupada por despertarte a tiempo para la escuela" soltó la peli castaña en tono cómico.

"Demonios Makoto no fastidies quieres que si algo sale mal todo para mí se puede echar a perder" le reprocho la rubia a su amiga.

"No me digas que la princesita congelada sigue con la locura de fingir una relación contigo?" le pregunto más seria

"No lo sé, el otro día me enfade tanto que le dije que no me llamara que yo iría hoy a recogerla y realmente espero que haya entrado en razón somos polos muy opuestos Mako intentar fingir que somos algo sería una completa estupidez, estoy segura que no atraparían de inmediato en la esa ridícula farsa" decía una cabreada Haruka.

"Bueno será mejor que te calmes y desayunes para que vayas por ella y veas de una vez que tan dispuesta está a seguir con esta trama, y yo tomare el autobús" dijo la peli castaña tendiéndole el juego de llaves de su coche.

"De ninguna manera Makoto el choche es tuyo no puedes irte en autobús" le dijo Haruka a su amiga de forma que no había discusión no toleraría que eso pasara.

"Haruka no puedes ir tú en autobús a recogerla a ella y en definitiva no creo que la princesita congelada se vaya a subir a ninguno" dijo la chica sonriendo de manera traviesa al imaginando como seria ver la ególatra Michiru Kaiou dentro de un autobús público. "Aunque sería cómico de ver no creo que quieras exponerla ni exponerte tú hacer alguna locura" concluyo la chica muy acertada en sus pensamientos, pues estaba segura que a Haruka no le gustaría nada que otros tipos volvieran a ver de forma lasciva a su princesita congelada, cosas que seguramente ocurriría si la llevaba por el transporte público.

"No se idiota Mako claro que no voy a llevar en autobús eso sin duda sería lo peor que pudiera hacer" reflexiono eso último más para sí misma que para la otra chica. "Vendrás conmigo Makoto, no creo poder hacer esto sola" eso sonó más a suplica silenciosa por parte de la Haruka que Makoto logró comprender.

"De acuerdo pero al llegar a casa de esa chica yo me paso al asiento de atrás" dijo sin aceptar replicas. "Date cuenta que si continúan con esto sería demasiado raro que tu supuesta novia viajara en el asiento trasero de choche de la chica con la vives" le dijo rápidamente al ver que pretendía decirle la tontería que seria que se cambiara de lugar, pero al escucha la conclusión de Makoto quedo más conforme.

"De acuerdo que más queda, esperemos que esto no se desmadre al final" dijo la rubia en tono resignado y ambas chicas se dispusieron a comer.

**Primer día de clases mansión Kaiou**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y Ryu y Michiru hablaban en el estudio de esta. "Michiru estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe a la universidad ese chico no me da buena espina" le dijo Ryu a una impaciente Michiru.

"No Ryu está bien así iré con Haruka aunque… si te soy sincera no tengo idea de se supone tengo que hacer una vez que lleguemos a la universidad" le dijo la chica al joven que la miraba con aire preocupado.

"Y cómo diablos se supone que va llevarte a la universidad?" le pregunto aún más preocupado.

"Que quiere decir con cómo me llevara?" pregunto la chica curiosa.

"Te recuerdo que lo investigue Michiru, ese tipo no tiene otro medio de transporte que no sea la máquina infernal que llama motocicleta y que te recuerdo pasara una temporada fuera de circulación" espeto el chico ya molesto.

"Ohh, no había pensado en eso" dijo preocupada "No tengo idea de lo que hará para solventar eso" dijo pensativa.

"Esperemos que no esté pensando en subirte a algún transporte público porque entonces le tirare los dientes" espeto Ryu ya cabreado.

"Bueno Ryu cálmate esperemos a ver qué pasa y créeme no me subiría a ningún otro vehículo si no fueras tú el piloto" le aseguro dejando en claro que ella tampoco se subiría ningún otro tipo de transporte que no fuera de casa.

"Bueno al menos eres razonable en eso" le dijo el chico mirándola seriamente. "Que pretendes sacar de todo esto Michiru? Cómo piensas explicarle esto a tu madre?" preguntó el joven chofer.

"No tengo idea de por qué estoy haciendo esto Ryu y en cuanto a mamá no tiene por qué enterarse" le dijo Michiru a su antiguo compañero de juegos pidiéndole con la mirada que no fuera a decir nada.

"Si no quieres que se entere no lo hará por mi Michí" le dijo en tono pasivo usando aquel diminutivo que solo era para él. "Ven aquí pequeña" le dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella para rodearla en un abrazo protector. "No quiero que te lastimen pequeña, estoy aquí para protegerte Michí" le dijo el joven mientras afirmaba su abrazo, abrazo que Michiru correspondía y aceptaba de buena manera. "Yo no le diré nada a tu madre y lo sabes, pero recuerda que esta pantalla se levantara en la universidad cualquiera de los riquillos esos puede irse de la lengua con sus padres y ellos con los tuyos, debes tener cuidado Michí, si decides continuar esta locura deberás hacerte a la idea que cualquier cosa se puede desatar en esta casa si esto llega a oídos de tus padres" concluyó el moreno soltando su agarre para verle los ojos. "Yo siempre estaré aquí, siempre cuidare de ti y te apoyare en lo que sea que decidas hacer está bien?" dijo y pregunto al final a lo que la chica asintió y dio las gracias silenciosamente de una manera que solo él podía entender. "Vayamos a esperar a ese chico a ver en que se decide aparecer" dijo tomando su mano y guiándola hasta el salón principal de la casa. (Cabe aclarar que los padres de Michiru no están en el mansión es por esto que él está dentro de la casa principal).

Minutos después aparecía Haruka en un Chevrolet Cruze 2010 (Cabe aclarar y adjunta de paso el auto es de Makoto y que aunque igual que Haruka tiene una beca y trabaja medio tiempo en una cafetería ella tiene un fideicomiso a su nombre que le dejaron sus padres tras su muerte), dejando a los dos hermanos atónitos pues ninguno se esperaba que la rubia apareciera en semejante coche cuando se supone no tiene un centavo, eso fue algo que realmente molesto al chico y e hizo rebullir a Michiru.

"Se supone que no tienes un centavo para pagarme pero si tienes para mantener este coche" espeto una furiosa Michiru mientras era observada por un sonriente Ryu, estaba claro que el chico estaba orgullo que Michiru no se dejara ver la cara tan fácilmente pese a toda su retraída personalidad.

"A ver princesa se dice buenos días" dijo la rubia entono reprobatorio a los modales de Michiru.

"Buenas tardes diría yo ya viste la hora llegaremos tarde a la universidad" espeto una sonrojada Michiru no sabía porque pero el reproche de Haruka por su falta de saludo le calo mucho.

"Créeme que es lo más temprano que conseguirás que Haruka llegue" se escuchó decir dentro del coche a lo que Haruka se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto,

"Lo siento Mako olvide que estabas ahí" se disculpó la rubia con una cálida sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta a Makoto y depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de esta una vez fuera del coche.

"Si ya me di cuenta no solo me ignoras sino que te también te olvidas de mi" dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida, provocando sonrojo en la rubia que ahora sonreía de manera tímida , lo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos chicos que observaban la escena en especial para Michiru que siempre observaba a Haruka en la cafetería de la universidad donde aparentemente ella era invisible para esa impetuosa rubia; y lo que acababa de ver ninguna de las otras chicas que revoloteaban a su alrededor lo habían logrado, va ni siquiera lograban que estovara una sonrisa verdadera no sabía porque pero Michiru estaba segura que aquellas sonrisas no eran de verdad, no eran nada comparadas con las que le había visto regalarle a aquella chica que iba acompañándole en el coche.

"Qué demonios significa esto?" Gritó un furioso Ryu "Es que de verdad no tienes cara como se te ocurre presentarte aquí con esta señorita?" Le pregunto aún más furioso Ryu. "Quieres dejarle en claro a Michiru que solo es una pantalla y que tú ya tienes quien te caliente el oído" espeto acercándose a la rubia y tomándola por las solapas de su chaqueta.

"Joven le ruego que se calme y suelte a Haruka en este instante" pidió Makoto amablemente. "y tu Tenou por lo que más quieras no vayas a salirte de tus casillas que si lo haces seguramente no llegaremos nunca a clase" le dijo la peli castaña en tono desafiante a la rubia.

"Cielos Ryu suelta a Haruka y explícame por qué reaccionas así" le pidió Michiru a enfadado amigo.

"Casi nada" Espeto aun furioso "Este tipo…" dijo apretando más aun su agarre "Se atrevió a aparecer aquí con su novia" termino cerrando y lanzando el puño contra la cara de la rubia, un puño que fue detenido sin mucho esfuerzo por está usando la misma fuerza del chico para hacerlo caer de bruces sobre la acera.

"Haruka"

"Ryu" dijeron Makoto y Michiru al unísono.

"Qué diablos haces Tenou" retó Makoto a Haruka mientras se acercaba al chico tendido en el piso. "Está bien?" le pregunto la castaña al joven moreno.

"Vaya contigo Kino a mí me atacan y tú le preguntas a mi atacante que si está bien? ja" dijo con ironía la rubia.

"Serás idiota Haruka no debes reaccionar de esa manera sin importa nada pelear no soluciona nada ya deberías saberlo" volvió a retar la castaña a la rubia. "Además si él no tiene sentido común no deberías tenerlo al menos tú?" preguntó dutativa a lo que Haruka solo atinó encogerse de hombros. "Ahora Joven…" comenzó Makoto pero se detuvo al ver que no sabía el nombre del chico.

"Kamenashi, Kamenashi Ryu" dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie. "Estoy bien Michí" dijo el chico en tono tranquilizador contestando la pregunta silenciosa por parte de Michiru.

El tono empleado por el chico no pasó desapercibido para Haruka y tampoco el diminutivo usado por este para referirse a la señorita que se supone debía servir, eso le decía a la rubia que entre ellos había más que una relación de empleador y trabajador algo que no le gusta para nada por no decir que menos le gustaban los celos que por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a sentir. 'Absurdo' se dijo a sí misma. Qué demonios le pasaba por qué sentía tantas ganas de reventar al chico por su forma de harbarle a su princesa, 'su princesa' desde cuando se preguntó, 'sin duda sino estoy loca de seguro que termino así o peor' se dijo, mientras Haruka divagaba Makoto intentaba averiguar de qué iba aquello que había soltado el chico de que era novia de Haruka, de verdad no podía haberle dicho nada más cómico si querer ese chico le había dado algo con lo que reírse en un buen tiempo.

"Muy bien joven Kamenashi" dijo la castaña "Puede decirme de donde saco eso de que soy novia de Haruka" pregunto sin vacilar captando la atención de la atención de todos los presentes.

"Qué tu qué?" pregunto la rubia atónita. "De dónde salió esa ridiculez?" espetó a su amiga pero viendo al chico.

"Ryu?" fue todo lo que Michiru pudo decir aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, una cosa era saber por Ryu que Haruka tenía novia y otra muy distinta que esta se presentara con ella a puertas de su casa.

"Según lo que pude averiguar sobre este tipo…" empezó de forma despectiva intercalando su mirada en Makoto y Michiru "Es que vive con la señorita aquí presente" dijo viendo específicamente a Michiru "Y según comentarios de sus propios compañeros de universidad la mayoría concuerdan en que son pareja, tanto los chicos como las chicas opinan que les gustaría que sus parejas le dieran la libertad que tiene ellos en su relación, al parecer el flirtea con otras mientras ella se ve también con otro chicos; en pocas palabras todos creen que tienen una relación bastante moderna y liberal, ya que aunque flirtean con otros regresan a la misma casa y todo parece indicar una buena camaradería en su relación, siguen siendo cariñosos y atentos entre sí" concluyo ya dando una respuesta más específica para Makoto.

"Jajajajajajajaja" se escuchó en el fondo la destornillada risa de la rubia. "Ves Makoto y luego dices que tu novio es paranoico, te dije que todos pensaban que tú y yo teníamos algo más" le dijo Haruka a su amiga.

"Cierra el pico Tenou" le dijo la castaña.

"Vamos Kino y ahora porque te enojas conmigo el malentendido lo hizo este idiota que se fue a preguntar quién sabe qué cosas a quien sabe quién sobre mi" decía Haruka en tono divertido, al parecer a la rubia le causaba algo de gracia el mal entendido, a la que al parecer no le gustaba nada era a Michiru que tenía cara de querer asesina a la rubia y a su supuesta novia.

"Alguien sería tan amable de aclarar esto?" pregunto la aguamarina "Si tú no eres su novia quien eres y por qué vives con Tenou?" pregunto exasperada la chica.

"Cielos, tranquila princesa vas a arrugarte si haces corajes" le dijo la rubia en son de broma que bueno no le cayó muy bien a la chica. "Ya en serio tranquilízate" le dijo al ver que estaba a punto de soltar ponzoña. "Makoto es mi hermana" dijo de repente captando la atención de todos, las caras de incredulidad de Ryu y Michiru y una cálida sonrisa por parte de la castaña.

"Deja de mentir quieres" te investigue niñato "No tienes hermanos y por lo que se ella tampoco" dijo Ryu exasperado por la supuesta mentira de Haruka.

"Tienes razón" dijo Makoto haciendo que todo voltearan a ella "Haruka y yo no compartimos lazos de sangre, pero nos queremos y cuidamos como si los tuviéramos" concluyo la castaña.

"Makoto y hemos crecido juntos apoyándonos en todo…" dijo la rubia hasta que fue interrumpida por Makoto nuevamente.

"Haruka ha sido un gran apoyo para mi y desde que mis padres murieron Haruka es mi única familia, no hay nada de lo que todos suponen, ninguno de esos chicos ha estado nunca en nuestra casa para ver cómo vivimos o para asegurarse siquiera de nada y bueno no es que tengamos que darles explicaciones a ninguno de los dos pero debido a un capricho de la señorita Kaiou Haruka está obligado a cumplir con un trato que a mi parecer es una estupidez, pero eso no importa allá ellos como quieran resolver esto cuando se desmadre o los descubran en la mentira, y si no se han dado cuenta se está haciendo tarde y no creo que la señorita perfección quiera llegar tarde a su primer día de clases" concluyo seria y a punto de enojarse.

"Bueno ya que el enredo quedo claro sugeriría que nos fuéramos a la universidad" propuso Haruka. "Bueno para terminar de aclarar el reproche que me hiciste por el choche princesa no es mío es de Makoto, ella se ofreció dejármelo e irse en autobús pero no me pareció justo por eso vino conmigo, mi único medio es la motocicleta que estará fuera de circulación una temporada" dijo la rubia ya para terminar con todos los malos entendidos.

"Voy por mis cosas dijo" y entro a su casa para tomar todo lo que había dejado cerca de la puerta.

"Tranquilo joven Kamenashi" dijo Makoto antes de entrar a la parte trasera del coche donde Haruka ya le abría la puerta. "Haruka no permitirá que nada le pase a la princesita de la casa créame se dejaría partir la cabeza antes de permitir que algo le pasara, ella estará bien y la devolverá sana y salva por la tarde luego de salir" termino de decir la chica y subió al auto.

"Bueno ya estoy lista" dijo Michiru desde otro extremo cargando su mochila y otro violín objeto que intrigo a la rubia pero no dijo nada y que sin duda cuando estuvieran a solas saldría a relucir, Haruka la observo y se acercó a ella para tomar sus cosas.

"Permíteme" dijo la rubia en tono cortes tomando sus cosas y llevándolas al lado vacío del asiento trasero del coche, mientras acomodaba las cosas de la chica en el coche la rubia no podía dejar de ver la forma en que el chico veía a Michiru algo que la intrigaba estaba segura que ese chico sentía algo por ''su princesita' ahí vas otra vez se reprochó mentalmente, no te hagas ideas sea lo que sea ya saldrá y sea lo que sea a ti no te tiene que importar se dijo'.

"Vamos Ryu no te preocupes todo estará bien si pasa algo malo te llamare si" dijo y prometió Michiru a su vez haciendo con eso que la tensión del chico disminuyera un poco.

"Está bien" dijo dejando una pequeña caricia en una de las mejillas de la chica acto que puso en que pensar a los otros dos. "Ve con cuidado" dijo haciendo un gesto para que siguiera su camino hacia el coche "Más te vale que la cuides" previno a la rubia, de la que solo obtuvo una mirada seria y desafiante y simple asentimiento de cabeza antes de que se acercara a abrirle la puerta del copiloto a bella violinista.

Una vez dejo a Michiru en su asiento rodeo el coche para ingresar en él y poder poner marcha rumbo a lo que sería el inicio de la más grande mentira que pudiera existir sin mencionar que sin saberlo sería su más grande condena…

**Bueno chicos/cas llega el final de un capítulo más, yo encantada de traerles un poco más de lectura, como ya les dije antes esta historia está a punto de terminar espero no tardar mucho en terminarla… que damos a la espera de que pasara después ya en el próximo capítulo las verán en el entorno de la universidad veremos cómo los chicos de esta reaccionan a esta inesperada pareja. Gracias por leer!**

**Por cierto les dejo también el inicio de otra historia que recién comencé no tiene nada que ver con nuestras chicas es 100% mía ahora no tome personajes de Naoko ni de ninguna parte pero espero que les guste se llama "A pesar de todo" espero que la lean y también les guste. Aclaro chicos/cas Esta historia (Cuando la venganza se convierte en amor) es mía lo único que no me perteneces son los personajes de Sailor Moon estos son propiedad de Naoko Teguchi.**


	9. Chapter 9 El comienzo de la mentira II

**Hola vengo de nuevo le traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior espero que disfruten la lectura.**

**Capítulo 6 El comienzo de la mentira y mi condena II**

_**Cuando una mentir condena todo aquello que más deseas. Por aquellas condenas que estas más que dispuesta a cumplir.**_

**En la universidad… **

Haruka llego en el auto de Makoto nadie le puso mucha atención al vehículo que se estacionaba en un apartado del estacionamiento, claro se suponía que era Makoto a quien no le prestaban atención si no estaba junto al despampanante rubio dueño de una poderosa Suzuki. Pero la atención de todos los presentes en el estacionamiento cambio justo cuando la puerta del piloto se abrió y vieron que era nada más y nada menos que Haruka Tenou quien bajaba de aquel Cruze. Haruka bajo con aquella sonrisa de seguridad que tanto le caracterizaba, aunque solo ella sabía que ese día más que cualquier otro era pura pantalla, se apresuró a dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta del copilo para nadie era una sorpresa la acción del rubio; todos sabían que era todo un galante caballero con las hermosas damas que siempre lo rodeaban, la sorpresa vino cuando vieron que quien bajo del auto no era Makoto si no la mismísima reina de las nieves como la llamaban algunos dentro del campus, cuando Michiru bajo del auto inmediatamente empezaron los murmullos más por el hecho que la rubia no solo le había ayudado a bajar si no que al confirmar que estaba bien había depositado un tierno beso en su mejilla, cosa que alborotó todavía más a la multitud ahí presente. Michiru podría jurar que escuchó a alguien decir 'El apocalipsis se acerca' 'Como es posible que ese tempano venga con semejante bombón' 'La princesa de hielo con nuestro adonis imposible' 'Qué dirá Makoto' entre un murmullo y otro también se percató que los presentes en aquel estacionamiento empezaban a mandar una serie de mensajes en cadena está segura que ya antes de entrar al campus todos aquellos allí presentes sabrían que acababa de llegar con el despampanante Haruka Tenou. Mientras Michiru seguía abstraída observando con disimulo aquello que le observaban con si quisieran hacerla desaparecer Haruka se acercó a la puerta de atrás del copiloto y ayudo a bajar a Makoto, cuando los tres estaban ya abajo del coche con sus respectivas cosas escuchar que alguien melodramático dijo 'En que torcida realidad me he despertado, los alienígenas abducen a nuestros amigos' Haruka volteo de inmediato a ver quién dijo eso y fulminándolo con la mirada y por impulso tomo a Michiru por la cintura y acercándola a 'él' deposito un tierno beso esta vez soy sus suaves labios, luego de hacerlo apoyo su frente sobre la de la chica y le dijo en el tono más dulce que Michiru había escuchado "No dejare que nadie te lastime" volvió a besarla para dejar en claro que estaba con él y que era suya y al voltear a ver a todos dejarles saber que no permitiría que nadie la tratara mal y que cualquiera que lo hiciera debería atenerse a las consecuencia de la furia Tenou. La acción de la rubia causo mucha gracia a Makoto quien solo la veía con una divertida sonrisa en los labios hasta la que la rubia se percató que lo hacía "Tú deja de reír Kino y vámonos a clase" dijo afirmando el agarre de la cintura de Michiru y camino con ella de esa forma, era la primera vez que alguien la sostenía de aquella manera y aunque no debía gustarle la verdad era que estaba encantada.

"Bueno les dejo mi salón está del otro lado del campus supongo que nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo" les dijo Makoto.

"Te importaría si lo dejamos por hoy necesito hablar con Michiru Mako" dijo la rubia a su amiga.

"No, no te preocupes deben dejar en claro que son pareja" dijo la chica en tono comprensivo "Haruka eres consciente que la Srita. Kaiou no es aceptada por tus admiradores verdad?" le pregunto la castaña.

"Si me di cuenta" dijo Haruka "Por eso pretendo comer con solo con ella y demostrar en el almuerzo que está conmigo en más de un sentido" declaró la joven velocista.

"Comprendo" murmuro la joven aprendiz de chef "Tenou no vayas a perder el piso y lanzarte sobre el primer idiota que le lance a ella un cometario despectivo, como lo que estoy segura está acostumbrada a recibir, no te ofendas Michiru" recalco al final de la sentencia para Haruka.

"No te preocupes no me ofende además tienes razón" dijo la ojiazul casi susurrando lo último que había dicho "Lo cierto es que evito juntarme con ellos porque casi siempre se acercan a mí para intentar que los invite a casa y así sacar provecho de todas las maneras posibles en beneficios para sus familias" dijo Michiru volviendo la mirada para no enfrentarse ni a la mirada castaña de Makoto ni a aquella mirada verde mar que tan cautivada la tenía ya.

"Así que es por eso" dijo de una manera que Michiru no supo si catalogar como afirmación a algo que ella pensaba o como una pregunta referida a ella. "Bueno no te preocupes estás en buenas manos, mientras no hagan algo estúpido que pueda delatar lo que hicieron el estacionamiento no creo que haya ningún problema para sobre llevar esto" les dijo dando unas palmaditas en uno de los hombros de Michiru "Y tu" dijo señalando a la rubia "Más te vale que la cuides o dejare de hacerte las comidas" sentencio a una boquiabierta Haruka.

"Oye no con mi sabrosa comida no te metas" dijo estovando una sonrisa divertida acercandose a la castaña para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago que era donde siempre la había hecho retorcerse de la risa.

"Ya Haruka" pedía la castaña entre risas.

"Solo si dejas de meterte con mi comida" dijo la rubia.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo no seguiré dándote de comer, pero ya que nos hará tarde"decía sin conseguir dejar de reír.

Entre risa y risa Michiru contemplo aquella escena y no dejaba de pensar que le gustaría estar en lugar de la castaña, no dejaba de desear ser ella quien estuviera rodeada por los brazos de la rubia, sin ninguna explicación Michiru estaba sintiendo su primer arranque de celos lo que le parecía un tontería pero que a su vez no dejaba de parecerle interesante.

"De acuerdo, pero solo por eso quiero una rica cena" sentencio Haruka a Makoto.

"Si. Si ya veré que te preparo, sabes quisiera saber donde metes tanta comida por qué comes como si no hubiera mañana y eso parece no afectarte nada" decía la chica entre jadeos intentando recuperarse del ataque de la rubia.

"De acuerdo cariño dejare que me sorprendas" exclamo la rubia dejándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña algo que sirvió para alborotar los celos de Michiru. "Te veré después" se despidió de Makoto y la chica correspondió una vez esta desapareciera de la vista de ambas Haruka se acerco a Michiru quién tenía el ceño fruncido y para opinión de la rubia parecía estar enfadada.

"Ahora princesa tendrás que decirme dónde está tu clase para que pueda escoltarte a ella" dijo rodeándola con un brazo y notando que se ponía tensa ante ese acto "Tranquila hermosa si quieres que sea creíble que estamos juntos debes relajarte y evitar este tipo de reacciones" dijo en un susurro y dejando un suave roce sobre su cien como acto instantáneo sintió que se relajaba y pudo percibir un leve sonrojo por la agua marina.

"De acuerdo vamos" dijo Michiru en tono leve que para la rubia fue como una suave caricia. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al área donde se encontraba el salón de clase de Michiru, Haruka la mantenía rodeada por la cintura lo que le sorprendía 'como era posible que pudieran de caminar de esa manera' pensaba Michiru entre una y otra sensación no estaba segura de si estaba incomoda o conforme después de todo hacía apenas un instante que ella deseaba sentir el contacto de rubia. Sin más que decir o hacer se limito a dejarse llevar por lo que en ese momento sentía sin impórtale las miradas asesinas que las chicas que estaban en el pasillo le mandaba, ella está más que bien al lado de ese 'guapo y encantador rubio'.

**Hasta aquí por hoy chicos/cas gracias por leer... gracias por todos sus comentarios, encantada de saber que mi historia es bien aceptada entre ustedes. sera hasta el siguiente capítulo hasta pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10 El Comienzo de la Mentira III

**Hola chicas/cos FELIZ NAVIDA! Aunque con algo de retraso, pero ya estamos leyéndonos nuevamente y aquí les dejo otro capítulo más espero lo disfruten. Perdón por la demora.**

**Capítulo 6. El comienzo de la mentira y mi condena III**

_**La condena más grande comienza cuando ni siquiera sabes que comenzó.**_

**En la escuela a la hora del almuerzo…**

Haruka caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Michiru, había pasado por el salón en el que la había dejado por la mañana pero no la encontró ahí supuso que siendo como es o se le olvido que debían llevar una pantalla o simplemente para ella no valía la pena esperarle para ir juntos a la cafetería. Siguió caminando y pasando por servicios para damas escucho una interesante conversación para con su congelada princesita, se detuvo detrás de la puerta no podía cruzarla nada más pues se supone que es un chico por lo tanto no podía simplemente irrumpir en ese espacio…

**POV Michiru**

'Esto se está volviendo muy estresante, estoy en clase y no he puesto la mínima de atención, no dejo de pensar en ella, por todos los cielos es en serio nunca me había atraído nadie y justamente ahora que me pasa tenía que ser con una mujer? Muy bien Michiru esta vez sí sorteaste bien, es por demás la clase casi termina y yo sigo sin anotar nada'

"Podría salir un momento por favor, no me encuentro muy bien" dije una vez que logre captar la atención de mi profesor mientras mantenía mi mano alzada, él me miro extrañado nunca había pedido permiso para salir antes quizá sea la razón por la cual ni siquiera lo pensó. Agradecí, tome mis cosas y fui directo al baño, no era del todo mentira que no me sentía bien, la cabeza me daba vueltas tantas que estaban empezando a darme nauseas, en verdad solo a mí se me pudo ocurrir inventarme semejante lío como se supone que iba a manejar algo así en mi vida he tenido una relación con nadie no podré sobre llevar esto y menos con Tenou quien por lo visto no tiene problemas de ligue, cuantas de sus conquistas conocerán su secreto, demonios Kaiou eso a ti que te importa lo que debería importarte sería lo que pasara luego seguro su club de fans querrán arrancarte la cabeza, solita te metiste en esto y creo que no podrás salir tu sola, debes terminar con Tenou o hacer que termine contigo esto va más allá de lo que puedes manejar' **Fin POV Michiru**

Mientras Michiru tenía su monologo interno no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella entraron dos chicas más que seguían sus pasos igual que una sombra, Michiru iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban esperando a ver a qué hora ellase percataba de su presencia y al ver que eso no iba a pasar decidieron hacerse notar.

"Como te atreves hacer como si no estuviéramos aquí" dijo una de las chicas despertando a Michiru de su ensimismamiento "Eres una inadaptada Kaiou como es que llegas ahora colgada del brazo de nuestra súper estrella" volvió a decir la chica acercándose a ella y haciéndola gira para que así quedara de frente.

"Quieres por favor no volver a hacer eso" pidió Michiru al sentir la brusquedad del tacto de la otra chica.

"Eres una fría arpía, todo lo contrario a él, que demonios vio en ti que no pudo ver en ninguna de nosotras…"

"Lo que vi en ella no es asunto suyo Natsuki" interrumpió Haruka a las chicas que rodeaban a Michiru "Fui a buscarte al salón de clases y no te encontré supuse que estarías aquí" dijo mientras se acercaba Michiru quien se había quedado sorprendida de verle ahí "Te extrañe" le dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura y depositaba un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Michiru no entendía porque pero seguir ese juego le resultaba muy fácil, sin más estaba empezando a pensar que si no tenía cuidado también se volvería muy peligro para ella.

"Lo siento tenía que refrescarme un poco olvide que irías por mi" dijo un tanto aturdida tratando de cubrir los hechos ya que realmente no habían quedado de acuerdo en nada que no fuera verse en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo.

"Disculpas aceptada y más si ibas a poner aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres para mí" dijo Haruka aun sin soltarla y volviendo a besarla. "Para ustedes y para cualquiera que vuelva acercarse a mi novia nuevamente de esta manera voy a dejar muy en claro, que si le llega a pasar algo o si la encuentro llorando por algún motivo que tenga que ver con ustedes conocerán una parte de Haruka Tenou que nadie conoce, nadie absolutamente nadie se mete con la persona que amo queda claro" dijo alternando la mirada con las chicas que intentaban intimidar a Michiru, mientras que afirmaba su agarre de manera posesiva a la cintura de la chica quien se había quedado perpleja ante la reacción y las palabras de Haruka.

"Vamos Michiru es tarde y Makoto nos espera" dijo haciendo que la chica tomara sus cosas para guiarla a través de las otras. Una vez salieron del baño caminaron en silencio rumbo a la cafetería, Haruka con su firme y posesivo agarre en la cintura de Michiru y esta atónita debido a lo ocurrido en los baños, seguía sin poder procesar con exactitud las palabras de Haruka, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así y era la primera vez que alguien la defendía.

"Quieres decir algo por favor, lo que sea estará bien pero di algo, por alguna razón no me gusta cuando estas así de callada" decía Haruka mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de la cafetería y atraía a Michiru de forma que esta quedara frente a ella.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de la rubia, cosa que la dejo perpleja, era la primera vez que Michiru tomaba la iniciativa de un beso, sin embargo algo le decía a la rubia que ese beso no era una pantalla era un beso tierno y sentido aunque no entendía en qué manera, sabía que ese beso sería diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera dado, breve, suave y muy diferente sin duda. Luego de ello Michiru no dijo más solo se quedo perdida en la inmensidad de esas hermosas esmeraldas que la cautivaban cuando las veía, perdida de todo aquello que las rodeara siguieron viéndose como si solo existieran únicamente ellas dos olvidándose por completo de que más de media universidad estaba al pendiente de lo que acababa de pasar y seguían esperando a por más. De alguna manera la conciencia regreso a ambas y decidieron entrar tomándose de las manos de manera automática, sin planearlo ni discutirlo, sino como un simple reflejo de lo que una pareja normal haría en ese caso. Llegaron con Makoto quien había apartado una mesa algo retirada de las demás por si necesitaban hablar, claro que lo necesitaban pero aunque fuera la mesa más arrinconada no podrían hablar al menos no del acuerdo que tenían, pues toda la cafetería tenía puesto sus ojos en la pareja que para todos era la pareja más dispareja que se había visto en la universidad. Al llegar a la mesa Haruka ayudo a Michiru a sentarse como 'todo buen caballero', una vez sentada Michiru apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y enterró su cabeza en ellas, todo era una locura y lo peor era que no sabía hasta que punto de aquella locura estaba comenzado a desear que fuera verdad, una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerza pertenecerle a Haruka Tenou, sentir protegida por ella, pero sobre todo amada, amada de verdad por esa incomprensible rubia, 'Maldita sea Haruka Tenou te estás volviendo mi más grande y cruel condena'

"Esto es una locura" dijo en voz alta y levantándose de golpe salió de la cafetería prácticamente corriendo y dejando todas sus cosas sobre la mesa, Haruka y Makoto no pudieron reaccionar y solo pudieron quedarse viendo como la chica salía disparada del lugar.

"Qué demonios está ocurriendo Haruka, qué le hiciste?" acuso la castaña.

"No le he hecho nada Makoto, lo prometo. Creo que tiene que ver más con lo que acaba de pasar en el baño que con lo sea que yo haya hecho" dijo la rubia defendiéndose de la acusación de su amiga. Las chicas se sentaron y Haruka le explicaba el encuentro que Michiru tuvo con Natsuki y su sequito y que al parecer eso la había descolocado, pues ambas sabían que Michiru estaba acostumbrada a recibir adulaciones, elogios y muchas pretensiones por parte de la gran mayoría de la comunidad universitaria todo debido a su buena posición y que de alguna forma querían ganar la simpatía de su padre a través de ella, ahora había sido todo lo contrario. 'Estoy segura que lo que más la descoloco fue el beso que ella medio' pensó la rubia para sí.

"Haruka debemos ir a buscarla, si está alterada no podemos dejarla sola; además dejo todas sus cosas incluido su celular así no podrá hablarle al chico que es su chofer para que la recoja, puedo asegurar que no está acostumbrada a andar sola le podría pasar cualquier cosa Haru…"

"Demonios Makoto si que sabes cómo asustar a la gente" espeto la rubia levantándose a prisa y recogiendo las cosas de Michiru. "Iré a buscarla me llevare el auto llámame cuando estés por salir vendré por ti de acuerdo" dijo recibiendo un leve asentamiento por parte de la chica, sin más salió de ahí en busca de tormentosa sirena.

Por otra parte Michiru había salido del campus universitario y llevaba caminado sin rumbo un par de minutos llego a un parque y se detuvo sentándose una glorieta cerca de del redondel que estaba en el centro de este, tanta era su exaltación que no se había percatado que era el parque que estaba cerca de la cafetería donde había desayunado con Haruka, pero al hacerlo solo sirvió para exaltarla aun más. 'Es increíble intento alejarme de ti y vengo justo donde todo inicio' dijo expresándose en voz alta 'Maldita sea Haruka Tenou te estás volviendo mi más grande y cruel condena' convirtió sus antiguos pensamientos en palabras 'Como termino con esta farsa, como puedo volverla real sino soy en nada lo tu siempre buscas' 'Bien hecho Michiru empezaste un partido y acabas de anotar en tu propia portería'…

**Bueno chicos/cas el capítulo llego a su fin espero poder subir pronto el próximo, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia realmente son mi fuente de motivación, no dispongo de mucho tiempo pero hago lo puedo por tratar de concluir la historia a la mayor brevedad.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, así como también espero hayan disfrutado de las fiestas al lados de sus seres querido, abrazos enormes para todos y muchas bendiciones Gracias a todos los que leen y estaré esperando sus comentarios para ver que les pareció este nuevo capítulo. **

** FELICES FIESTAS! **


	11. Chapter 11 El amor llega cuando

**Hola queridos lectores lamento la demora espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de año, aquí les dejo un capítulo más espero lo disfruten.**

**Caítulo 7. El Amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas**

_**A veces la cordura nos traiciona y nos hace fijarnos en aquello que no debería ser.**_

'Como termino con esta farsa, como puedo volverla real sino soy en nada lo tu siempre buscas' 'Bien hecho Michiru empezaste un partido y acabas de anotar en tu propia portería'…

Michiru se debatía entre sus pensamiento unas veces dentro de su cabeza otras simplemente solo las dejaba salir, entre una y otra cosa no entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar nunca había tenido ningún tipo de altercado con nadie no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación, 'Por todos los cielos Soy Michiru Kaiou y en mi vida me habían reclamado nunca por un chico, por qué demonios me metí en esto' se recriminaba Michiru aun sentada en la glorieta del parque había apoyado sus brazos en sus rodillas y había cubierto su rostro con las manos y pasaba de desconcierto a estar furiosa con ella misma por el absurdo juego que ella había provocado. No sabía cuando comenzó a llorar, ni siquiera cuando lo había hecho por última vez, pero si sabía el motivo por el cual sus emociones estaban desbordando de esa manera, el motivo tenía nombre y apellido y se llamaba Haruka Tenou. 'Te odio Haruka Tenou, te odio por hacerme perder el control de esta manera, te odio por hacerme sentir cosas que nunca nadie antes me había hecho sentir' pensaba la aguamarina.

\- Te odio Haruka Tenou – dijo más para auto-convencerse que eso era lo que sentía realmente por la rubia y no porque realmente lo sintiera.

\- Vaya muchas gracias y yo que me había preocupado por ti – escucho Michiru que decían a su espalda.

\- Haruka… fue todo lo que pudo decir al voltearse hacia quien había hablado y fue cuando se dio cuenta que las últimas barreras para con la dueña de aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que tanto la atormentaban desde que le vio quitarse aquel casco habían caído, sin importarle nada se lanzo hacia Haruka rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y oculto su rostro en el hombro de la única persona que podía convertir para ella todo en el más bello sueño o en la más horrible pesadilla. – Por qué estás aquí? Por qué viniste a buscarme?– preguntaba Michiru entre sollozos.

Haruka al sentir el primer contacto con Michiru rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacía sí en un abrazo más que protector podría haber sido definido como posesivo, pasaron así un rato abrazadas como si lo único que importara fuera estar una en brazos de la otra.

\- Vi lo mal que te pusiste después de la confrontación con las chicas en el baño – dijo separándose de ella al cabo de un largo tiempo de silencio – En ese instante no dejaste a demostrar nada, pero tu reacción me confirmo que era más de lo que querías demostrar, de verdad pensaste en que te dejaría soportarlo sola. Volvió a hablar dejando una tierna caricia sobre su mejilla al quitar las lágrimas que derramaba - No llores si? No vale la pena, no dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte. – Concluyó volviendo a atraerla hacia si para abrazarla nuevamente.

Cada palabra de Haruka para Michiru era como una puñalada, no por lo que la rubia decía sino por como ella sentía cada palabra. Haruka habla con ternura un tono protector que Michiru no había sentido nunca por parte de nadie, a excepción de Ryu pero los gestos tiernos y protectores del chico ya eran parte de su día a día había sido el único que había demostrado sincero interés, cariño y preocupación por ella pues sus padres siempre eran fríos y distantes a no ser que hubiera una cámara delante que fuera a sacar alguna nota sobre ellos en algún periódico o revista; lo cierto es que era un tanto distinto sus sentimientos hacia Ryu eran muy fraternales ya que siempre lo había visto como un hermano y ella era claramente como una hermana para él, más sin embargo los sentimientos que tenía por Haruka era sumamente lo opuesto algo que nunca había sentido pero que estaba segura que no se trataba de ningún sentimiento fraternal.

\- Michiru, puede que no nos hayamos conocido o estemos en las mejores circunstancias – comenzó a decir mientras separaba el abrazo para verla esas hermosas aguamarinas que eran sus ojos; ojos con los que no dejaba de soñar, al verla trago en seco y prosiguió – Mientras estés conmigo no dejare que nadie te haga daño – prometió rosando su mejilla – Puedes confiar en mí, nada de lo que me digas o hagas conmigo lo sabrá nadie más, lo prometo lo que sea que necesites estaré ahí para hacerlo, estaré ahí para ti. – Prometió la rubia sin saber por qué estaba haciéndolo la aguamarina el todo un incordio más sin embargo había algo le impulsaba a cuidar de ella 'Debo estar loca' pensó mientras tomaba de la mano a Michiru y la encaminaba a la cafetería. Entraron a la cafetería se sentaron en una frente a la otra en una de las mesas del fondo y Haruka pidió cappuccino vainilla para cada una y un sándwich de pavo para Michiru, cuando su orden llego puso una taza del delicioso café más el sándwich frente a la chica.

\- Come - dijo Haruka a Michiru quien le veía sorprendida pues la rubia acabada de acertar en su elección para ella, ambas cosas pedidos por Haruka eran parte de su lista de favoritos – No me digas que no te gustan los sándwiches o que no tomas café? – exclamo la rubia, Michiru negó con la cabeza sin saber cómo decirle que realmente le fascinaba su elección para ella.

\- No es eso – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y le daba un mordisco a su sándwich – Esta delicioso dijo al cabo de un minuto, lo que pasa es que… - hizo una pausa – Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto insegura temiendo que dijera algún comentario hiriente ya que no compartían muchos buenos diálogos.

\- Saber qué? – contesto la rubia un tanto confusa por la pregunta.

\- De verdad no lo sabes o haces que lo ignoras? – pregunto de manera altiva pues empezaba a pensar que la rubia le había investigado como había hecho Ryu con ella.

\- Kaiou no tengo idea de lo que preguntas? Te sientes bien? – pregunto al ver un ligero carmín en las mejillas de la chica.

\- No me digas Kaiou por favor, tu no – pidió la chica casi con suplica ya que todos en la universidad la trataban por su apellido usando siempre un tono desdeñoso al hacerlo, pues sabía que no simpatizaba mucho y que solo la buscaban cuando necesitaban algo de su familia.

\- Qué pasa princesa? Qué tienes? – pregunto la rubia al percatarse de un dejo d tristeza en su voz. Qué es lo que está mal? – volvió a preguntar

\- No pasa nada…

\- No mientas – interrumpió Haruka al ver que no le diría nada – Dime la verdad – pidió cortésmente.

\- Lo que pasa es que odio que me llamen por mi apellido, por lo general cuando lo hacen después suelen venir las murmuraciones o vienen seguidos de comentarios llenos de odio, desdén o hipocresía – dijo desviando la mirada no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable y con Haruka Tenou eso le pasaba muy a menudo.

\- Sirena… - dijo la rubia cambiando de silla y sentándose junto a ella – Ya te dije que mientras estés conmigo yo cuidare de ti, olvídate de todo si?, a partir de hoy serás mi sirena, no dejare que vuelvan a hacerte daño con comentarios hirientes – dijo solemne Haruka 'Por cuanto tiempo' pensó Michiru.

\- La que logre ganar tu corazón será muy afortunada – pensó Michiru o al menos eso creyó.

\- Vaya debió costarte mucho decir eso, pero te lo agradezco – agradeció Haruka el extraño cumplido-comentario de Michiru. Michiru se había sonrojado pues ella no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, sin percatarse que lo había hecho hasta que escucho el agradecimiento d la rubia – Ahora ya dime que es lo que sé que no debería saber o lo que ignoro que no se si debería o no ignorar? – pregunto un tanto confundida.

\- El cappuccino de vainilla y el sándwich de pavo son dos cosas que me encantan son aparte de mi lista de cosas favoritas – contesto la aguamarina sonrojándose nuevamente y retomando su comida.

\- Es bueno saberlo – contesto con una sonrisa y dándole un trago a su delicioso café – No lo sabía, pero observándote detenidamente algo me hizo pensar que te gustaría – dijo la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto la ojiazul.

\- No te exaltes por favor te hará daño a la digestión, lo que digo es…, que si bien no te conozco pero puedo ver; y lo que percibo cuando te veo que si bien no comes cualquier cosa y tampoco en exceso si disfrutas el comer siempre que sea sano pero que también te sustente por eso elegí ese sándwich – dijo lo último señalando lo que tenía a medio morder – y con el café pues me supongo me arriesgue al fin d cuentas a quien no le gusta un buen café, aunque he de confesar que con eso si tenía mis dudas ; me da gusto que te gustara tu comida – dijo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

\- Gracias – dijo Michiru una vez termino su sándwich – Gracias por venir por mí, por preocuparte 'Aunque sea solo por el compromiso que tienes de cumplir con tu papel' pensó, Gracias por estar aquí – termino de decir tomando el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos y dejando un sentido beso que dejo estática a la rubia y que para ella ya no dejaba duda alguna se había enamorado de Haruka, en lo que según ella era un maniático juego del destino y una mala pasada de su cordura y todos sus sentido, por qué tenía que enamorarse ahora y por qué hacerlo de una mujer en especial de esa mujer que tenía el poder de cegarle los sentidos y acabar con ella si se lo propusiera.

'Dicen que el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas y ti Michiru Kaiou acaba de ocurrirte lo impensable, terminaste por enamorarte de algo prohibido, terminaste por enamorarte del viento algo que nunca debió suceder'

**Un capítulo algo breve pero espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo déjenme saber lo que piensa vale... Gracias a todos por el apoyo... Hasta la próxima un placer leerles, los espero pronto, disfruten al máximo chicos/cas, no dejen que nada intente apagar su resplandor. Hasta el Próximo capítulo. **


	12. Chapter 12 Mentiras y Verdades I

**Hola lectores un capítulo más para esta historia que casi llega a su final... Disfruten la lectura.**

**Capítulo VIII. Mentiras y Verdades**

_**Cuando las circunstancias de la vida nos hacen crear una mentira lo único que deseas es que el ciclo de esta termine, pero qué pasa cuando la mentira se transforma en lo único bueno de nuestras vidas? Qué pasa cuando empezamos a desear que esa mentira se convierta en realidad?**_

Cuando se separo de Haruka Michiru ya era más que consciente de sus sentimiento, al inicio del beso Haruka había estado tan sorprendida que no correspondía el beso que Michiru le estaba dando, sabía tenía un significado y le aterraba hasta cierto punto descubrirlo, pero no tuvo que descifrar nada su cuerpo le dio la respuesta al comenzar a responder a pesar de eso su cabeza siguió rebatiendo lo que sentía por aquel beso. Al separarse para Michiru no había más que rebatir, sin embargo para Haruka todo era negación y confusión y la expresión en su rostro lo demostraba tanto que Michiru al verla solo pudo decir:

"Me tengo que ir" dijo y salió sin decir nada más, la rubia salió de su ensimismamiento dejo dinero sobre la mesa y salió detrás de la chica. Cuando la alcanzo Michiru estaba a punto de cruzar la calle.

"A donde crees que vas?" le pregunto mientras le sostenía de un brazo.

"Iré a casa" contesto la chica muy segura.

"Como lo harás? No estás acostumbrada a andar sola, me atrevo a decir que no tienes idea de donde estas y mucho menos como regresar a tu mansión" dijo la rubia reafirmando su agarre en el brazo de la chica.

"Yo…, yo…" titubeaba Michiru "Yo encontrare la manera de regresar" dijo cuando logro articular palabra.

"No sea idiota Kaiou eso es peligroso para alguien como tú" espeto Haruka arrepintiéndose de inmediato haberlo dicho.

"Para alguien como yo?... No voy a…"

"Tranquilízate no quise decirlo así" dijo Haruka reteniéndola cuando intento zafarse de su agarre "Lo que quiero decir es que de ninguna manera permitiré que regreses sola tu perro guardián me mataría por eso y aunque sinceramente no él me importa tu seguridad si" dijo viéndola seria "Además no creo que sea prudente llegar a tu casa en este estado" dijo nuevamente dándole la vuelta para caminar rumbo a donde ella había dejado el auto de Makoto, mientras caminaban saco su celular y le hablo a Makoto disculpándose porque no iría a la chica comprendió que Michiru no está bien sin que Haruka le dijera nada y le dio por respuesta que no se procura y que le vería en casa sin más Haruka colgó y Michiru solo observo la forma en que la rubia hablaba con Makoto 'Tan diferente a como habla con las otras chicas' pensó la violinista, pues se notaba el cariño y complicidad que existía entre ambas 'Ojala pudiera ser así conmigo, demonios Kaiou deja de pensar estupideces' se reprendió al final de su pensamiento. Llegaron al auto y Haruka condujo sin rumbo según Michiru.

"Michiru, Michiru despierta" decía la rubia una vez se estaciono fue al lado del copiloto e intento despertar a Michiru, el un momento en el lapso de trayecto Michiru se había quedado dormida, no estaba acostumbrada a perder el control de sus emociones y eso la había agotado emocionalmente Haruka conducía como si se fusionara con el viento algo que para ella había sido un soplo de paz entre tanta tensión.

"Mmmm" comenzó a reaccionar.

"Vamos princesa despierta" seguía la rubia.

"Creo que me quede dormida" dijo la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Créeme que no me había dado cuenta" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

"Oye" dijo golpeando un costado de la rubia pero devolviéndole la sonrisa "Donde estamos" dijo al ver que se encontraban en la afueras de la cuidad con vista al océano.

"Creí que tal vez quisieras olvidarte de quien eres, de quienes son tus padres, de todo lo que no es relevante, creí que tal vez quisieras ser solo tu" dijo Haruka acariciando su mejilla y brindándole una cálida sonrisa que no le había visto a la rubia más que con Makoto.

"Eso sería increíble" dijo cerrando los ojos al contacto de la caricia de Haruka.

"Entonces ven" dijo la corredora mientras la incitaba a salir del auto.

**Mientras tanto en el departamento de Haruka y Makoto…**

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc.

"Quien demonios puede estar tocando de esa manera" dijo Makoto antes de contestar "Voy!" grito la chica apresurándose a abrir porque de lo contrario estaba segura le tirarían la puerta "Quien demonios…" intento hablar pero fue interrumpida cuando alto y fuerte espécimen la hizo a un lado y grito…

"Donde esta mi hermana?!" dijo el chico si darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "Matare a Tenou si algo le paso" continuo.

"Buenas tardes joven Ryu, es un placer volver a verlo también" saludo la joven con ironía después de la dramática entrada del chico.

"Déjese de ironías Srita. Kino y dígame donde esta Tenou" exigió el chico.

"No tengo idea" respondió rápidamente.

"Perdone pero eso no se lo creo" dijo el joven "Hasta donde yo sé no hace nada sin decírselo a usted, tienen una relación muy estrecha por eso todos los confunden con una pareja, así que permítame dudar de su respuesta" dijo en tono molesto.

"Que todos crean lo que creen es muy su problema Haruka no me cuenta todo lo que hace, somos como hermanas nos confiamos todo eso es verdad pero también hay cosas que guardamos en secreto eso debería saberlo" dijo eso último por lo que había gritado el chico al nada más entrar al departamento, pero pareciera que el todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que había revelado.

"Llamaron de la universidad porque Michiru había salido sin decirle nada a nadie pensaron que tal vez había pasado algo en casa o a ella y querían ver si estaba bien" comenzó el chico "Fue una suerte que ninguno de sus padres atendiera o se metería en problemas ella no hace estas cosas y según supe Tenou tampoco estuvo en la escuela después del primer bloque de clases" continuo "Estoy seguro que Tenou la persuadió para hacer algo así, Michiru no actúa de esa manera" concluyo el chico.

"No sé donde esta Haruka" dijo Makoto "Lo que si se es que están juntas…"

"Lo sabía voy a matar a Tenou…"

"Tranquilice quiere, Haruka sería incapaz de hacerle daño a la Srita Kaiou" continuo haciéndole un gesto que le siguiera hasta la cocina "La Srita Kaiou salió del campus muy nerviosa Haruka la siguió para evitar que le pasara algo" explicaba peli castaña.

"Como que salió nerviosa? Qué demonios le hizo a mi… a Michiru?" preguntaba cada vez más furioso.

"Tranquilice" le dijo dejando una taza de Té en la encimera frente a él "Su hermana estará bien Haruka no dejara que nada le pase" dijo para ver la reacción del chico.

"Como dice?" dijo atragantándose con el Té.

"Es lo que usted ha dicho al nada más entrar al departamento" dijo como si nada "A preguntado por su hermana" continuo "No estoy segura pero creo que la Srita Kaiou no lo sabe, usted cuida de ella desde las sombras verdad? Así que el rumor era cierto" dijo lo ultimo más para ella que para él.

"Cuál rumor?" pregunto desorientado.

"Hace unos años cuando era pequeña salió un artículo en las noticias que rumoreaba que el imponente Kaoru Kaiou había engañado a su esposa y que de ese engaño había resultado un hijo suyo al que nunca reconoció al darse a conocer el embarazo de su esposa Mineko" dijo la chica "yo era una niña y eso no era algo importante para mí pero tengo buena memoria" claro la joven al ver la cara impactada de Ryu.

"Tenou lo sabe?" pregunto.

"El qué?" respondió la chica.

"Lo que me acaba de decir?" dijo volvió a preguntar.

"Eso Joven Ryu, es algo que yo acabo de deducir por su comportamiento para con ella y el estado de preocupación con el que llego, eso por no decir que ha sido usted quien me lo ha confirmado" contesto serena.

"Si supongo que no estaba pensando en nada cuando viene aquí" dijo Ryu "Ella no hace este tipo de cosas y Tenou pues…" dejo las últimas palabras en el aire.

"Haruka será como es pero es buena pieza, no permitiría que nada le pasara a su hermana" dijo Makoto.

"Qué fue lo que paso para que Michiru saliera de la escuela? Ella siempre me llama cuando algo le pasa y hoy no lo hizo eso fue lo que más me preocupo" explico y pregunto el joven a un tiempo.

"Tuvo un altercado con el club de admiradoras de Haruka" dijo Makoto.

"Club de Admiradoras?" pregunto confuso.

"Haruka es catalogado como uno de los chicos más guapos del campus" explico "Y hay unas cuantas descerebradas que a ese grupo de chicos los consideran una especie de dioses y les han formado un club de admiradores que siguen su trayecto social" decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Es un chiste verdad?" pregunto incrédulo a lo escuchaba.

"Pues no, no lo es" dijo la chica "Y bueno parece que para ellas su hermana no es buena candidata para estar con Haruka" dijo y guardo silencio al ver la furiosa mirada del chico.

"Como dice?" dijo furioso dejando una manotada en la encimera.

"Tranquilo, no quiero que me desbarate el departamento" pidió la peli castaña. "Todos en campus catalogan a la Srita Kaiou como Fría y Arrogante y al parecer le dejaron saber el descontento que les causa el que hoy llegara tomada de la mano con su prospecto a dios" continuo explicando "Realmente no sé lo que ocurrió en los baños del campus pero Haruka intervino y les dejo en claro que no quería que molestaran a 'su chica', ellas de manera renuente salieron sin decir más y aparentemente estaba todo bien, habíamos quedado de reunirnos las tres en la cafetería para almorzar pero…, ella dijo que tenía que irse y salió corriendo del lugar dejando todas sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cafetería, también dejo su móvil supongo que fue por eso que no le llamo, luego de eso Haruka me pidió las lleves del auto y salió tras ella, no sé nada de ellas desde entonces y yo regrese en autobús" concluyo la chica. "Las cosas de su hermana están en mi habitación iré por ellas" agrego aun tiempo que salió por las cosas de Michiru a su habitación.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD…**

Michiru estaba sentada en la arena a la orilla de la playa observando el horizonte, sentada ahí donde esta no recordaba cuando se había sentido así por última vez, estaba casi segura que nunca se había sentido tan libre.

"Que estás haciendo conmigo Haruka Tenou?" dijo la chica abrazándose sus rodillas.

"No sé a lo que te refieres pero aún no estoy haciendo nada" se escucho decir des de atrás, Michiru volvió y vio que traía consigo un par de helados le entrego uno y se sentó a su lado. Michiru le agradeció y se quedaron en silencio durante un momento disfrutando de la brisa de mar y las vistas mientras se deleitaban devorando un delicioso helado…

**Hasta aquí con este capítulo, Qué les pareció?**

**Espero hayan disfrutado tratare de traer la segunda parte de este capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima.!**


End file.
